when fairies become tigers
by titania-tartaros
Summary: Team Natsu kicks out Lucy from their team. In rage she discovers new powers and learns how to control them and soon after that, she joins Sabertooth. (I know I'm bad at summaries please come and give a look MASSIVE thank to everyone.) The raiting might change and you guys can decide on the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first story (well fanfic) ever I don't really except anyone to actually read it I'm just doing it because I have read many fanfic and I wanted to do one myself. Please pardon me if I do any grammatical mistakes I'm from Canada so I speak French. I'll let you guys decide the pairing in the comments (write the name of the guy you want with Lucy) but I won't do any NaLu (Lucy x Natsu) you'll see why in the story and sorry if you are a NaLu shipper. **

_**Italics = thoughts / **_**Fat writing (my comments)**

**Lucy's POV (Point Of View) **

4 months. It's been 4 months since Lisanna came «back from the dead». 4 months of getting ignored by the whole guild with some very few exceptions. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Lisanna, she's actually very sweet and one of the very few people who great me when I arrive at the guild(**don't count on me to make her an evil bitch like in certain stories**) with Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Mira, Master, the Thunder God Tribe (**hope I got that right**) and Wendy. Even Team Natsu ignored me and always talked to Lisanna and when she tried to bring me in the conversation the just kept talking. I was still in their team in the papers but I almost just went on Solo missions.

It was about 7:30 am when I arrived at the guild. I used to come much later when the guild was still nice with me but since I began to take missions alone I changed. A lot. I rarely smiled when I was at the place that I once called my home and when I did, it was almost always fake.

As soon as I entered the building I sensed something was wrong. _Why is Team Natsu and Lisa-nee here? They usually arrive around 9. And Grey and Natsu don't seem to be fighting even though Erza isn't threatening them. Hum. Something is definitely wrong. _They say me enter and a smile lit up their face._ Have they finally decided to stop ignore me!? _How wrong was I.

« Lucy! You're finally here. We wanted to tell you yesterday but you left early so we couldn't inform you. » said Erza with a small smile

« Oh sorry guys I didn't mean to make you wait she said with a fake smile. _Inform me? What in the world are they talking about? And why does Lisanna seem so… sad?_

«Yeah well you see you're pretty weak for the best team in fairy tail like when you lose your keys in battle or when you hide behind you spirits all the time when we fight. » Grey declared.

« And Lisanna is much stronger than you. So we're kicking you out of our Team and Lisanna is going to be there instead of you. You were just a replacement after all. » Natsu added with his usual toothy grin.

_What? Even Natsu!? I can't believe them! Always bragging about nakama's but when one of them is not equally stronger they just kick them out? _She thought as tears of rage began to form in my eyes.

«GUYS HOW DARE YOU! YOU ONLY SAID THAT YOY WERE GOING TO ADD ME TO YOUR GROUP AND THEN YOU SAY SHE'S A REPLACEMENT! NO WAY I'M GOING ON YOUR TEAM IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOU FRIENDS» she screamed at the small group she then turned to me and said «I'm so sorry Lucy. They said that they wanted me on their team not that they were going to kick you out. You are not a replacement ».

«Of course she's a replacement! »Roared Natsu «She's nothing but a fucking slutty and weak thing that we used to keep Liz's place warm» He couldn't continue because Mira, who heard their conversation, slapped him.

«DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT YOU BRAT» she turned to tell me that not a word of what he said was true but she only saw me ran as fast as I could out of the guild .

I never ran so fast in my whole existence I was as fast as Jet, if not more. I couldn't stop anymore as I ran through Magnolia seeking a place where I could just break down. I didn't even stopped when I was outside the city and continued to run inside the forest, branch whipping my face, legs and arms. When I arrived at the middle of the woods and found a huge three I just went crazy and screamed loud enough to make all the animals nearby run off.

_How could they? I thought that they were family? But does family ignore for months? Do they call you weak, replacement, slut, THING! NO THEY DON'T!_

I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't even feel all the power that was escaping from my body.

**Porlyusica's POV**

I was outside collecting mushrooms complaining about the human race's stupidity when I heard a loud scream and a bright column of magic coming near the older three. Well, I didn't see the magic because it was so bright; I actually felt it so powerful it made me fall on my knees. Luckily I had a magic absorber or else I would have died from the vibes.

_For Mavis's sake where does this power come from!?_

I rushed to the area where the scream came from and saw one of Fairy tail mage's on her knees screaming her lunges out and ejecting power. Lucy I think her name was. I quickly took the soporific that I always kept on me in case of emergency and injected it into her body. Soon after that she collapsed in my arms and the ray of magic simply disappeared letting me see the glade were all the trees nearby were reduced to dust but was shocked me was the strange blue glow emitting from the young girl body's.

_What has Fairy tail done now?_ I thought with exasperation.

**So that's it for the first chapter! Gomen, I know it's very short and I suppose that there's a lot of mistake so sorry for those two things. Anyway, what do you think about it? Please review it helps me a lot. Feel free to suggest ideas and say the pairing you would like (REMENBER NO NALU) **

**Update schedule : I will update every weekend and I will check every day for the pairing.**

**Thank you for stopping I hope to see you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I said that I'll only update this weekend but I just can't wait that long! I won't upload every day because my exams are coming but maybe twice a week who knows I'll just go with the flow.**

**Lucy's POV: **

I couldn't see a thing. All black. The void. I felt like I was simply floating in space.

«Lucy Heartfilia, we have waited many years to contact you. » a soft voice, even though it seems to come from the bottom of the earth, says.

« Wha-What? » I stutter.

«We know this is a lot to take at once but you are the legend of the 49 keys» the mysterious voice said

«The legend of the 49 keys!? It's just a celestial legend you tell kids, the name says it itself! And who are you? » she asked, wondering if this was a dream.

After all, that would make a lot of sense. The first time I heard about the legend of the 49 keys, I was 4 and my mom was telling me bedtime stories. In the story, a celestial wizard would have been in a trauma and her power was relished, unlocking her true power in the process. After the incident, she/he was supposed to look for the rest of the 49 keys that she didn't have. No one yet has collected all keys and claimed to be the person in the legend. The mage was supposed to be the strongest wizards that will ever live. As you can imagine I didn't imagine being stronger than Grey, so the strongest in the world is out of my list.

« Human like you call me Selphaia but my real name is long forgotten. And it is called a legend but you must know that in every legend there is a bit reality and this one is true. As I can see, you already know what the story is about, well, most of it. You already have 10 of them. I'm of course talking about the keys of the zodiac (**ok guys let's just pretend that Yukino has keys with the same power than Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus but it isn't them and what I mean is that they are silver keys**). You will also have to find other sets but I won't tell you, you'll have to discover that by yourself. You now have to return to you world Lucy but know one thing it won't be easy, you'll be powerful so learn to control that power. I must go, this is just a goodbye. » she announced and before I could ask her any other questions, I saw a bright light.

**Porlyusica's POV:**

I transported the girl at my home while insulting the human race and began my treatment as soon as I lied her on the bed soon after that, the glow began to face and she seemed to regain her colours. When she saw me she looked at me like she had just seen a ghost

_She thinks she be terrorised? I just found her screaming so loud I thought her vocal cords were going to break and destroying a good part of the forest! It's who is terrorised here!_

«Selphaia…» she murmured.

I tensed when I heard that name. She wasn't supposed to know information like that. Was it that that caused her trauma?

«How do you know that name? » I asked harshly. I don't even think she noticed me or where she was.

When she saw me, she gasped and asked:

«What happened? »

«Well, I was counting on you to tell me that. » I answered coldly.« I found you on the middle of the forest screaming like you wanted to wake the dead and so much magic coming out of your body, I don't even know how you are alive» I continued

**Lucy's POV**

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I'M SO SCREWED! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO PORLYUSICA? Ok you need to calm down. Inhale, exhale. Good, now find a way to tell her you just met A FREAKING GOD OR WHATEVER SHE WAS. That's no good. It seems too real to be a dream and from what that old lady says, it looks like I had my trauma and that my «real power» was unleashed. Exactly like in the legend. Now I have to deal with super powers, Fairy tail and the whole world. What shit have I put myself into again?

**Sorry that was really short **** Well, I hoped you liked it, I still answer all the comments and a big thanks to all the people that read my story it means a lot to me. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm way too excited to stop now. I really didn't expected to have any reviews or that any person would enjoy it so it's because of you guys that I can't stop BIG THANKS FOR THAT. **

**For the couple **

**Sting: 3**

**Rogue: 3**

**Mira's POV:**

I didn't even take my time to yell on Team Natsu, leaving that to Lisanna, that I ran out the door to find Lucy.

_How does she run so fast? The aura of magic that is surrounding her is exactly like Jet's!_

*Time skip 35 min.*

Just when I thought to look if she was in the forest, I saw a heard a scream and felt a strong magic energy coming close to Grandeeney's house **(spoiler: Porlyusica is actually the Edolas version of Wendy's dragon and she got sucked up in an anima).**

**Fairy Tail mages POV:**

We all heard a piercing scream and started fainting. What the heck?

**Narrator's POV:**

Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Master, the Thunder God Tribe and Wendy were in the guild hall asking Lisanna what happened to Lucy when they heard a shriek and sensed a great magical power. Soon after that all the members except them started fainting. Seeing that, Wendy tried to heal them but when she tried to activate her magic it was like she hit an invisible wall. The third master was freaking out when he saw his children in a magical sleep. What was this magic and why were they not affected?

**Lucy's POV: **

After I explained what happened while I was «sleeping» Porlyusica just looked at me like I had just said that I was Zereph.

«Okay, I know it must seem really weird to you, you know all of this, but I'm also troubled so if you could stop staring at me like that, I would really appreciate. » I said with obvious exasperation.

«You need a first or third generation male dragon slayer she said.

«WHAT?! Sorry I know you like silence it's just that since I have a problem with fairy tail, Natsu and Gajeel are out. That leaves me with… the twins of Sabertooth » I turned white at the realisation. «And why do I need a dragon slayer trained by dragons? »

«DO I LOOK LIKE AN ENCECLOPEDIA TO YOU? GO ASK THEM AND IF THEY DON'T KNOW GO SEE THE KING OF SPIRITS. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF MY HOME WITH MY BROOM! » she screamed.

I quickly thanked her and ran out the door. I rushed to my apartment and wrote some letters to my friends, one for team Natsu, on to the master, and one to the whole guild and pinned them or my front door. After that I summoned Virgo and asked her to bring me some clothes and pack all my stuff and bring them to the spirit world so I can take things out when I need them. I changed clothes because the one I was currently wearing were in shreds due to when my power was released.

When I was in front of the wooden door of the guild I took a deep breath and pushed them open. I was not ready for what I saw. All the members of fairy tail were on the floor and seemed sleeping except my friends. When they saw me they rushed to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

«Sorry guys but I need to talk to the master. Privately. » I added

He raised an eyebrow but still brought me to his office.

«What is bothering you my child? » master asked.

Wanting to end this quickly, I said : «I'm quitting the guild. I guess you know why. Sorry but I can't help for the conditions of the others. »

«Indeed, I know. You suffered enough and even if you stayed, we wouldn't know what happened. » My former master said.

«Even so, I will ask you to respect the rules of fairy tail. One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. » He continued, in tears, while removing my guild mark

I turned my back at him and before exiting his office I declared: «Thank you for being the father I never had. Some letters are waiting for you in my apartment, but just go get them in two months. This is just a goodbye fairy tail. »

**Timeskip train station/ Sting's POV:**

Me and Rogue were at Magnolia's train station because we had a mission here and we were heading to Crocus **(let's pretend Sabertooth is in Crocus)**. While my twin was buying the tickets, I was looking around and saw a fairy buying her tickets too. Lucy something. The one Minerva tortured. _Damn that girl was weak._ I was about to say to my companion the weakling was standing there when she vanished from my eye sight.

_I can't even find her with my dragon slayer nose! How did she do that? I'll think of it later._

When we were in the train I was searching for some seats but all of them were taken.

_They can't even provide seats for the great dragons twins of Sabertooth?_

Then I saw Natsu's friend sitting alone with 4 other seats next to her.

_Perfect. I'll just have to talk to her and when she'll see me she'll run away from me so we can have more places. Sting, you are a genius_

I gestured at my friend to follow me and tapped on the fairies shoulder.

«Yo blondie. »

She turned to us, offered me a big warm smile and said, much to my surprise: «Sting, Rogue, just who I was looking for. »

_What the hell?_

**Sorry guys this chapter was deleted so I had to move all my chapters, I hope you don't mind.**


	4. Chapter 5

**When I came home from school and there were 6 new reviews I couldn't help it but to be happy and make you guys a new chapter! Pairing: **

**RoLu: 7, 5 (someone voted the two)**

**StiLu: 3, 5 (someone voted the two)**

**Woohoo so it looks like the pairing is going to be RoLu so far!**

**Lucy's POV: **

I was looking outside of the train when I heard a confident voice that was way too familiar to my liking say:

«Yo fairy. »

I took a deep breath containing my rage at the nickname «fairy» and gave my best smile to a surprised Sting and an indifferent Rogue and said:

«Sting, Rogue, just who I was looking for. »

**Rogue's POV:**

She turned around and instead of being scared like I expected, she said: «Sting, Rogue, just who I was looking for. » with a big smile.

My eyes went wide for a second but I quickly put on my poker face.

«Oh and just so you know Sting, I'm not longer a fairy. » she stated emotionlessly but I could see the pain and hate in her eyes, surprising me even more.

**Sting's POV:**

_No longer a fairy?! Does she mean she's not in fairy tail anymore? But why?_

**Lucy's POV:**

Seeing their expression told me they didn't expect that.

_So Rogue can show some emotions? Duh Lucy he's human-.- _

I let out a little laugh and said: «So tigers can be surprised? Didn't expect that. I guys you guys are wondering why I was looking for you. Well, did you heard about that ray of magic that happened in the forest about 4 hours ago? »

«Yeah, but what does that has to do with us or you? » demanded Sting.

«I'll tell you that soon but first, have you heard about the legend of the 49 keys? »

I saw them both shivered and nodded as I said that.

**Rogue's/Sting's POV:**

How does she know about that? I mean, Skyiadrum/Weissologia told me about my story and said that one day, I might need it but that doesn't explain the connection between the two things.

**Narrator's POV:**

«Nice like that I won't have to explain it all. » the former fairy tail mage said inviting them to sit, which they quickly did. «Like I said I'm not in Fairy tail anymore and let's said I had my reasons and I was angered I ran to the forest, I don't really have memories about that but I know I fainted and while I was «sleeping» the fairy tail nurse took me to her house and tried to help me. What she didn't know was that I was put in a magical sleep and and…» She took a big breath before continuing. «…it turns out that I'm the mage in the legend of the 49 keys. HOLD ON DON'T SCREAM OR LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY PLEASE. Like I was saying I'm the legend of the 49 keys and, like you know, I need a trauma to wake my power and when my…incident with fairy tail occurred, my true power was released. »

There was a long silence before the dragon slayers screamed: «WHAT!? » making all the people around us looking at us weirdly

«Ow my hears! Come on guys no screaming please. »

«Do you realise what you just said? Well, you said that you were a living legend that the world has been waiting for for centuries! Oh, and I almost forgot, you are the most powerful mage on Earthland and that is including Zereph. To me that seems pretty impossible because I could beat you in 1 minute! » Said Rogue with emotion, a very rare thing.

« And that's why I'm here. I need you; dragon slayers, to train me become powerful enough to help me beat Zereph and Fairy tail. They both caused me too much pain to go unnoticed. » she retorted calmly.

«The twins of Sabertooth, training a weakling like you, are you cr-. » Sting couldn't continue because she slapped him so hard he went flying on another bench, disturbing passengers.

«HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BLONDIE? »

«YOU'RE BLOND TOO, YOU IDIOT! NOW COME HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU IN YOUR PRIVATE PLACE! » he quickly ran to his place, now knowing she could punch pretty hard.

**Rogue's POV**

_Man that chick can punch pretty hard! Maybe with some training she can become stronger. WAIT, I'M NOT REALLY CONSIDERING TO TRAIN A FAIRY AM I?! _

«What are we getting if we help you anyway? » I calmly asked.

«First, you revenge with Natsu and Gajeel, but I will battle Natsu for personal reasons, second, you can say you trained the most powerful mage in history, and third, I'll go in Sabertooth so the most powerful mage ever in your guild. » She answered

«WAIT, YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN OUR GUILD?! » said Sting, finally stopping to ignore her.

«Fine we'll do it. » I said with no emotions.

«ROGUE WHY?! » Protested my «twin», which I ignored.

Little did they know that that decision was going to affect their life and the whole world with it.

**Sorry guys I know my chapters are short but I already got Writer block NOOOOOOOOOOOOO:'(**

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading, I hope to see you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 6

**ANYWAY, thanks for reading, I hope to see you guys soon.**

**GUYS I'M SICK**** well, gives me more time to write you the story because I'm home. Pairing:**

**RoLu: 12, 5 (someone voted the two)**

**StiLu: 3, 5 (someone voted the two)**

**Just so you know, there's two days left to vote and the one with the most votes is going to be the official pairing!**

**Lucy's POV:**

_Thank god they decided to train me! I'm acting all relax but I'm seriously freaking out!_

«Um so I suppose were going to start with physical training because one of my spirits says I need to diet and that makes sense. You're the experts after all. » I said to Rogue, blushing.

«I don't think you need to diet, just to get stronger. The fact that you are a girl can turn to your advantage because enemy will underestimate you. According to the legend, you need to find the 49 keys but I need to know; do you have any at the moment? » He replied.

«10 and they're from the zodiac set. » I replied.

«10?! Man you're lucky that you're the girl in the legend, otherwise, you would have lost almost all you keys. » exclaimed Sting.

«That's good; we don't have to search for all of them. We should train you physically, and Sting, you'll take care of that because I hate being out during the day, and once you're ready you'll join our guild so you can do missions, because, like you know, there's often keys as a reward. » Rogue continued, ignoring Sting's complains.

We all (well except Sting because he's too idiot to consider) agreed that it was the best plan.

They were all zooming out thinking about what was going to happen next when they heard a loud: «ROGUE» and when I turned around, I saw a cute green exceed with a pink and black frog one piece and a red and pink exceed with a big smile.

«Frosch, Lector where were you again? » asked Rogue.

«Frosch got lost so Lector found me and brought me here. » the cute green exceed said.

«Sting why is the fairy hanging with you, after all you are the Great Sting. » the red cat, which I suppose his name is Lector, inquired.

«Frosch thinks the same thing. » the other one added.

«Hello guys my name is Lucy and Lector, I'm not in Fairy tail anymore. Sting, Rogue and I are going to train in the mountains for reasons that they will explain later but it's pleasure to meet you. Oh and guys why are you not having motion sickness? »

While the two exceeds were open mouthed from the shock, the blond replied «Well rogue bought some pills that were made just for dragon slayers so we don't look so pathetic. »

Just at the moment he ended his sentence a women voice said: «We are arriving at Crocus, we hopped you enjoyed your crossing. »

We all started to take out bags and when I got out, I was stunned by the city, you could see the sunset in the back and the stars that were starting to show up and I let out a sad smile at the view. Levy and me used to look at the stars talking about books. I'll really miss her and the others.

**Rogue's POV:**

_I wonder what the trauma she had. It's been a really long time since I was interested by something else than Gajeel._

«Hum, just to know, where are we going exactly? » she shyly asked

«We're staying here to train **(they are in the forest)**. »

WHAT?! WE'RE SLEEPING ON THE GROUND? » the idiot screamed

I was about to answer when Lucy said with a wicked smile : «No you guys are sleeping on the ground.» Before I asked what she meant, she took out one of her keys and a women with short pink hair appeared and asked : «Punishment Princess? »

_Princess? Punishment? This situation is getting weirder._

«NO! » Lucy screamed. «But can you please bring some clothes and my bed please. »

«Of course princess. » and she disappeared two second and reappeared with the things Lucy asked.

Sting and me were stunned even if I kept my poker face.

«Well goodnight guys, see you tomorrow. » she said and went to bed.

We again looked at each other, sighed, lied on the floor and fell asleep.

**Time skip next morning (Lucy's POV):**

I woke up to the sounds of bird and asked myself: _Did I let the window open again? _I turned to my left and saw a shadow dragon slayer still sleeping_. Ah yeah, forgot about that. But where's the other one? _I turned to my right and I was face to face to Sting.

«LUCY KICK! » I screamed and kicking to a tree.

He woke up due to the power of my attack and screamed: «HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? »

«SHUT UP STING I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE » screamed Rogue to my surprise.

_OMG HE'S HUMAN DAH HE CAN SCREAM LUCY!_

«WELL I WOKE UP BY A KICK IN THE FACE SO DON'T COMPLAIN MISTER GRUMPY MORNING! »

I giggled at their reactions. They really looked like brothers.

«So Lucy, why did you kick him, not that does bother me? » asked the raven.

«Well I wasn't expecting a half-naked Sting in my bed, that's why! » I exclaimed.

He slowly turned to his twin and said: «Didn't I tell you how impolite it was to go in someone's bed without permission Sting? »

A grumpy «Fine, I won't do it again. » was his answer. During their little fight, I summoned changed and waited them to finish.

«So guys, we're starting the training of what? » I inquired.

«Yeah, yeah. Give me your best punch » said Sting.

I punched him hard in the chest but he didn't even budge.

«Are you kidding me? You're weak » He said but I didn't see Sting anymore. I was seeing Natsu when he kicked me out of his Team and said I was weak.

Still imagining my former best friend, I punched him in the face so hard he flew in the air. Two seconds later I was there, continuing to punch him, breaking his nose and I was about to give him a final punch so I grabbed him by his blond hair and,

_Wait blond hair, Natsu has pink hair, not blond!_

I looked again and saw that it wasn't Natsu that I was hurting but Sting. I saw fear in his eyes and let him go, and began to run the opposite direction even when I heard Rogue scream my name.

_I hurt him. Sting, not Natsu. The one who tried to help me, not the one who broke me. What have I done? _

**Well hope you liked it! Seen you soon.**


	6. Chapter 7

**SPOILERS ALERT IF YOU READ THIS YOU WILL KNOW THE KEYS LUCY WILL GAIN**

**I wrote my ideas but if you have other proposition, be sure to post them in the comments. These are not permanent just starting to put ideas.**

**CREDITS TO ****Lucy Fairymage**** FOR THE GOD AND FAIRY KEYS IDEA (NOT THE ELEMENTS JUST THE KIT LIKE GOD AND FAIRY)**

**GOD KEYS:**

**I'll let you guys decide if you want Egyptian or Greek Gods.**

**FAIRY KEYS :**

**Darkness, poison, water, ice and snow, earth, time, lighting **

**DRAGONS KEYS :**

**Sea, blood and bone, nature, apocalypse, light, shadow, iron, wind, fire, **

**CHINESE ZODIAC KEYS **

**Rat, pig, tiger, snake, horse, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, ox, rabbit, dragon**

**Thanks for reading please tell me if you like my ideas and the change I should do THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT GUYS :3**


	7. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Well hope you like it! Please Review :3**

**Pairing:**

**Rolu: 15, 5 Stilu: 4, 5 **

**God Keys:**

**Greek: 5 Egyptian: 1**

**Rogue's POV:**

I was stunned when I saw Lucy punch Sting with all her might. First, when she sent him flying by a single punch in the face, my eyes went wide. I don't know if it was by the surprise of her being so strong or by seeing the rage shining in her eyes. But she didn't stop there. She moved at an abnormally speed and continued to punch and kick him till I heard a cracking meaning she broke his nose.

_Ouch._

She pulled him by the hair, about to strike one last time when she froze and looked at him in the eyes. She let go of him and sprinted in the opposite direction

«LUCY! » I screamed.

_What should I do? Heal Sting or go after her? Well, seeing the speed that she's using I'll never get her so better choose the first option._

I quickly took the emergency kit I kept in my case in case **(Gihi I laughed so hard when I wrote this! Ok back to the story)**, took out the bandages and started to wrap them around Sting who fell unconscious a few seconds after she left.

**Lucy's POV: **

I continued on running till I collapsed on the ground and cried till I felt empty. I then heard some rumbling in the bush near me and a strange but beautiful, wolf came out. He had light blue eyes and beautiful white fur on his face ears and front paws but the rest of his body was covered by what seemed like leaves, grass and branches.

With a deep but calm voice he said: «What happened to you master? »

_Ok this is definitely a dream. First, I see a talking mix of a wolf and tree and then he calls me master. Yep it's a dream._

«Sorry master but I am neither a wolf of three but a celestial spirit. And this is not a dream» He stated.

_HE CAN READ IN MY MIND?!_

«Yes master, this is one of my powers. » He continued.

«If this not a dream than who are you and why are you calling me master? » I asked

«I am Ryker, spirit of the invisible wolf, one of the 49 keys of the legend and you can guess why I am calling you master. »

Ok now the situation was just getting weirder. The key of the invisible wolf is supposed to be gone of this world for centuries. And how can I be the master of this beautiful creature?

«Now can you answer my first question master? » he politely demanded.

If you are truly one of my spirits, please call me Lucy and not master. I'm you friend and you are not a tool. And to be brief, I am frustrated because of someone and instead of releasing my rage against this person, I injured one of my, well, how do I say this. Trainer will be the good therm. »

«Friend? I see that the rumors of you being amazing to your spirits are true then. And I am sure he will forgive you if you explain the situation Lucy. » he said while smiling (_he can smile?_)

«Thank you Ryker. But since you are my spirit, I need to make a contract with you. So what are your powers and when can you be called? »

«I can read minds and use telekinesis and make us invisible by blending us in the environment. I can be called anytime if it helps you. » the wolf answered.

«Well thank you Ryker, you can return to your world now. »

«It was a pleasure. I hope to work with you soon Lucy. » The celestial spirit said before vanishing and making a beautiful copper key with the mouth of a wolf on the top appear.

I took the key and I said to myself, while blushing: «It's time to head to the camp now, Rogue must be worrying. »

**Timeskip/ to the camp**

When I started to see the camp, I took a deep breath and continued to walk to the place where Rogue was healing the poor dragon slayer.

«Um sorry for what happened, I went overboard. » I apologized quietly.

Hearing my voice, Rogue jumped and gave me a crushing hug, surprising both of us.

«Um sorry, it's just that I was really worried after you ran off. » He politely said.

«I-It's ok. I found a key. »

«Seriously? Well, that's nice. Which one? »

«The key of the invisible wolf, Ryker. »

«I'm not an expert in Celestial Key, but isn't that key supposed to be gone for centuries? » he inquired with his usual poker face.

«Yeah. Rumors said that the key broke into many pieces after an accident. »

Nice for you then, you can surprise the enemy when you pull out that key. Seeing Sting's condition I think it is best for you to meditate now. I'll do it with you. Follow me. » the red eyed men ordered.

I quickly followed him to a huge waterfall where we could clearly see all the fishes swimming in the beautiful clear water. I gave him a questioning gaze and he answered to my silent question: «We will mediate by putting half of your body in the water and then try to feel the water, the wind, the energy of flesh. Then breathe like you are one with the nature. **(This is Capricorn's speech in episode 153 by the way) **Sorry but since you are going to go in the water, you'll need to remove your clothes and keep your undergarments. And me too since I'll do it too. »

I turned deep red at the thought of us almost naked. I started stripping, trying to ignore the fact that Rogue was standing there, only in his black boxers, offering me a view of his six pack.

I quicky got in the water, in a desperate idea that I'll think less of the shadow dragon's body.

_I'll just do what he said, that will help me._

I sat in the water **(don't worry her head is not in the water just like ¾ of her body) **and started to follow the instruction of the male. After a while, I started to feel the flow of magic around of me and tried to put more magic into it.

«Lucy, I need to you to open your eyes but keep your concentration going. » I heard Rogue say.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was amazed by what I saw. In front of me was standing what seemed like a water snake. He was made by the water around me but I could see that he was alive. His scales were different shades of blue, going from turquoise to a pale blue that almost looked white. His fine had some purple hue to it and two long whiskers who had the same tone were coming from his mouth, which by the way, had long teeth that looked sharp like razors.

«It's a pleasure to meet you master. » the dragon said with a calm feminine voice.

**So guys what do you guys the creature keys (by the way the other creature is a fairy in his animal form)? Yeah I decided to make creature keys plus the other keys because you know, the other one are not permanent. ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed! Be sure to add to favorite and review!**


	8. Chapter 9

**So, as I said, yesterday was the last day you could vote for the pairing and the winning one is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ROLU (Lucy, Rogue)!**

_**And the Gods are: **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The Greek Ones!**

**Ok let's get on with the chapter because that's why you're here.**

**Rogue's POV:**

Lucy and I were doing some meditation in the waterfall when I felt a huge magical power so I opened my eyes and I was stunned by what I saw. The water around Lucy seemed alive! I felt that she suddenly gave a bit more energy and the liquid seemed to take a more precise form and to take shades of purple and blue.

_Wait…IS THAT A GIANT WATER SNAKE? This girl's really something._

«Lucy, I need to you to open your eyes but keep your concentration going. » I calmly said.

She slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes, _Wait beautiful? You're not a player Rogue! Argh whatever!_ , and I saw the she had the same reaction as me!

«It's a pleasure to meet you master. » the dragon said with a calm feminine voice.

«M-ma-master?! Are you another one of the keys I need to collect? »

«So the rumors about you being smart and beautiful are true? That is fantastic. My name is Aarav and I am indeed one of the keys you need to get. I am the water fairy but this is my animal form because you need to know that each fairy as a different animal and as you can see, I am a snake. »

Lucy and I were just freaking out. We knew that she was supposed to be powerful but isn't there a limit? Imagine 49 keys that have the same power as that spirit. That's simply amazing.

«If you are truly my spirit, please call me Lucy and not master, you are my friend not a tool or a slave. I'm happy I have another water spirit so I don't have to get screamed on by Aquarius so often. » She joked.

_Screamed on by her spirit? Her friend and not a tool? She's definitely different from Yukino._

«What the hell rogue? Why am I seeing a giant talking water snake? And Blondie, WATCH YOUR PUNCH NEXT TIME, YOU BROKE MY FUCKING! » My idiot twin shouted.

_Wow Sting, always there to break a moment. _

Before I could reply to his question, the celestial spirit said with her low, menacing voice: «If you dare scream one more time on my friend, I can't promise you will see another morning. »

«Ok, ok, I won't yell on blondie, but first who are you? »

«Oh me? I am the water fairy and before you open your stupid mouth, I'm a snake because I am in my animal form. » She turned to Lucy and said: «Sorry Lucy but I need to go. You can invoke me every day. Goodbye my friend. »

And with that, the water fell down like nothing happened.

«Now, for my other question, why are you two doing almost naked together? »

«I-I can explain Sting! » I stuttered.

«Are you stuttering Rogue? I didn't even think I would live long enough to see that. » teased the light dragon slayer.

«I-It's because we needed t-to get in the l-lake. AND STOP SAYING THAT. » I explained «Hum sorry for his behavior Lucy, he's really a pervert. I won't don't want to do anything like that to

you, not that you're ugly, you're beautiful and all but ARGH STING COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU. » I yelled just so she doesn't she how flustered I am.

**Lucy's POV:**

_OMG he just said I was beautiful! Why is it affecting me so much? CALM DOWN LUCY!_

I'm really glad he didn't look at me because I looked like a walking tomato at the moment.

«Excuse me guys for interrupting but what are we-»

I couldn't continue my phrase because I suddenly fell to the ground and started to scream for the pain. I felt like somebody was twisting the bones of my arms. My vision was turning all red and when I saw Sting who was asking me what the hell was going on, I could see all his blood and the bones inside his body. Then I fainted.

**Sting's POV:**

Blondie was talking when suddenly she fell down and her arms started to look like something alive was in them. Her eyes were becoming red and she was yelling like she wanted to wake the dead.

«WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ROGUE, HELP ME AND TRY TO MAKE HER ARMS STOP DOING WHATEVER THEY ARE DOING. » I yelled in despair. I haven't known her for long but I already felt like she was my annoying little sister.

She fainted but the transformation was not yet done. Her body stopped doing…whatever it was doing but I gasped at what her arms were now. Instead of her pale skin was diamond scales. I didn't even say a thing because I was mesmerized by the sight. The light was reflected by the stone, creating little rainbows everywhere. The only time I saw someone change their skins to scales were… when the person was a dragon slayer.

«I think you figured it out too. How can she be a freaking diamond dragon slayer? » cursed Rogue

**Natsu's POV:**

_Where am I? Everything's black but I can feel so much magic around me._

«So this is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the one who broke the legend of the 49 keys? I need to admit, I didn't a dragon slayer, and certainly not Igneel's son, to cause the trauma of the girl. » a mysterious voice states.

«Who are you and how do you know Igneel? Do you know where he is and why he left? I demanded

«Yes I know Igneel and where he is and who am I was one of you question. Well, I am Selphaia, Mother of Magic and the Dragons, the one who is going to make you pay for your sins Natsu. » she darkly said.

And then I woke up.

**So how was it? For the dragon slayer thing, it's because of the keys she will have. Please review and add to favorites.**


	9. Chapter 10

**God, today was my French exam and it was just so hard I just felt like shooting myself in the head :I Anyway new chapter before I eat all the ice cream in my house because of my depression.**

**Narrator's POV/Celestial World:**

The spirit king was worrying about his old friend when Loke entered the throne room.

The lion bowed and said with a voice full of worry: «My king, the legend has started to have effects of Homicidium's **(meaning bloody murder in Latin YES I KNOW CREEPY JUST WAIT AND YOU'LL KNOW WHY I CHOOSE THAT NAME I AM NOT A PSYCOPATH)** key.

«Already? But the keys from his set are supposed to react only in three months not 2 days after! » The giant spirit exclaimed.

«I know and that is why I am here my king. The situation is getting out of hands. My master was supposed to find the key of Aarav not to invoke her from water like it was the simplest thing ever. I know a group of people once did that but there were 46 people and half of the members died due to the amount of power needed. She was alone, wasn't in the best health and called a fairy key. That is supposed to be impossible. » Loke continued.

«I know Loke. But you are not the one to talk. After all, aren't you the spirit who stayed in the human world for 3 years? I thought you who reconsider the word impossible after that. Still, I need to agree with you, the power growing in Lucy is impressing. We are lucky that her heart is pure. For now, go thank Adamas (meaning diamond in Latin) because without him, I doubt her arms would look like human arms. »

«Yes my king » with that, Loke followed his orders and went to the cave where Adamas lived.

As soon as he entered, a loud growl came from deep the cavern.

«It's just me you old dragon. » insulted the leader of the zodiac.

«That's exactly why I'm annoyed, you stupid playboy. Now, why are you here because I don't think you came here by your will did you? »

«Of course I didn't. The king asked me to come here to thank you because you protected my master. » the giant cat answered.

During the speech, the other spirit came out of the shadows. He was a giant dragon scales made of precious stones like sapphire, ruby, jade but the dominant one diamond. When the light hit the stones, rainbows were reflected on the stone wall of the cave. His green irises were fixed on the human **(can I call Loke human? Seriously I don't know)**. Huge sharpened claws were coming out of the creature's legs and his wings looked like they were made of stone but weirdly, they were flexible.

«Our master. » the dragon corrected. «I haven't met her yet but my soul belongs to her. I just couldn't stay here watching her suffer when I could do something. »

Just when Loke was about to leave, the magnificent creature added: «You will need to talk to the two dragon slayers, I don't think they founded it really normal when their companion's skin turned to diamond scaled. Now go and don't come here unless you have a good reason, idiotic cat. »

«Of course I won't. Goodbye, stubborn lizard. » retoured the zodiac sprit.

**Lucy's POV:**

_Oh great, I fainted._

I was once again it the black place where Selphaia talked to me but nobody was talking to me so tried to engage conversation.

«Hum, hello, is someone there? »

«Two seconds please I just need to perfect your arms and I'll be done. » a deep voice said.

«Perfect my arms? HEY IS IT BECAUSE OF YOU IF MY ARMS AND ACTING WEIRD AND THAT I FAINTED? » I questioned.

«Oh that. » He chuckled. «I have to excuse myself for that, I didn't intend to harm you. I'll tell you my story but you need to promise not to tell Igneel's son that story for now. »

«Igneel's son? Do you mean Natsu? No problem, I don't intend to have an friendly talk with him soon. » I replied.

«HAHAHAHA I like your sprit girl. So, I suppose you wonder who I am. I am Homicidium, The blood and bone dragon. Before you interrupt, no, dragon did not disappear like your former friend told you. After an accident we became celestial spirits and part of the 49 keys **(guys I just realized, you know how they disappeared the 7-07-777, WELL 49 IS 7X7 [yes that just happened and no, I do not take drugs, I'm just dumb])** Your bones were changing because when you will obtain my key, you will be able to modify the shape of your arms bone and to, just an example, make yourself have claws. When you'll wake up, you'll have diamond scales on your arms because another dragon helped but that's another story. Just call Virgo and she'll give you a potion, drink it and your arm will go back to the way they were before. You can tell the other two dragon slayers the story and also that their dragons are still alive. Tch, I can't believe they thought that they could kill them at such a young age. Anyway, I need to go but take care Lucy; I hope to see you soon. »

Before I could even blink, the presence disappeared.

**Makarov's POV:**

_Lucy… We miss you so much, please come back to us safe._

Natsu and the others woke up yesterday and they all had one thing in common, they dreamed that they were in a place where everything was black and a voice menaced them and said that they injured the legend of the 49 keys. When Wendy and Gajeel heard that, their eyes widen and they took me to the side and Gajeel explained:

«Gramps, have you heard of the legend of the legend of the 49 keys before? » I nodded; on the death anniversary of her mother, I found Lucy crying so I carried her to my office and to help her get through this, we tell each other childhood stories. «Good, it'll be shorter to explain. Us, dragon slayer, were all told about the legend by our dragons and they said that we will need it when we grow up. I'm just assuming but I think that the person in the story is Lucy. » My eyes grew bigger at the idea. «Imagine, she's a celestial mage, she had a trauma when Natsu kicked her out of his team, we felt a big magical power, all the people who have hurt her go through a magical sleep and are told that they will pay for hurting the person in the legend. It all makes sense! »

_I don't what to do now. Gajeel' right, the past events seemed exactly like the legend but wasn't that just a bedtime story?_

«Gajeel, Wendy, I don't know where Lucy is but I think we'll have to disobey her and look at the letters she wrote us. I didn't tell you because she said that you could only when she told you so but time is not on our side. Go to her house, happy will guide you there without any questions. »

They left in silence because I know they were too lost in thoughts to talk.

I sat on my chair and sighed.

_What trouble are you in again Lucy?_

**So, was it good enough? Sorry again, I think there are a lot of mistakes. Please review and add to favorites. If you think she has too much power or that I should change something please tell me. See ya next time!**


	10. letters

**Guys, I'm on a new stage of depression; all my male friends saw my ass and panties when I fell down [no need to tell you I looked like a freaking tomato]. So to distract me, what is better than writing? Oh and before I forget, starting now, when people will talk, I'll use ****" and not «.****Anyway here it goes:**

**Wendy's POV:**

Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, the exceeds, Mira, the Thunder God Tribe and me were headed to Lucy's house so we could read the letters. Happy was left Natsu because he said that he betrayed Lucy and that he was a bad nakama and decided to guide us to our friend apartment.

When we arrived, we saw 4 letters pinned on her door. We took the one that said «to my true friends» on it and entered the home. **(for this part, the underlining will be the letter)**

Gajeel: hey metal head! Well, I don't really know what to say, I know you're not too god with words but you still showed that you cared for me. We had a bad start but in the end, you're just my stupid, tough big brother. Take care of Levy for me ;)

At that, the dragon slayer blushed turned so we couldn't saw him containing his tears.

Levy: Hi Levy! I want to start by saying you did nothing wrong, you were the best friend I could ask for! I'll miss the times we had together. I'll look at the stars thinking about you. I know you think you're strong inside and out. If you really want to get stronger, you could go live with Gajeel, he'll teach you things ;)

I don't know what «things» Lucy was talking about but Levy turned bright red and I could hearGajeel's heart skip a beat **(Uh yeah dragon slayer hearing, wish I had that)**

Lisanna: Hey there Liz! I know they started to change only when you came back but I beg you, for my sacked, don't blame yourself. It's them who were assholes, not my cute take over mage ;). Don't beat u Natsu too much; I want to have some of that idiot too.

We all smiled at the joke and we continued reading.

Happy: Hey there you fish addict! I'll really miss yah you know. Maybe even your teasing and when you said I was heavy. I left two fishes for you and Carla **(or Charles in English I don't know, in French it's Carla)**. Take care of our Nakama's for me.

Tears we threatening to fall from the big eyes of the exceed.

"She was always so kind.**"** He whispered.

Carla: I don't know you that much but you are still my friend. You built those barriers around you but I have a feeling Happy is slowly melting them;) Please continue to take care of Wendy. And before I forget, I wouldn't mind if you scratched some faces at the guild.

I saw her slightly blush at the Happy part and chuckled.

Pantherlily: You were always the «father» of the two other exceeds, weren't you? Continue to take care of Levy and Gajeel. I hope he doesn't see that, he'll say something like: "I don't need your help, I'm strong enough to beat Salamander!", but who cares, we like him like that. There's also some kiwi juice in the fridge.

They didn't know each other that well but I could still see the regret of not seeing her in his eyes.

Mirajane: Hey there matchmaker! Dry those tears, you'll see me again, I promise! Told ya Natsu and I would never work out! Please don't lose that glare of yours; I want to learn how to do it. Just so you know, I saw Luxus looking at you when we were talking ;) I left some money in my desk with a communication lacrima, give the money to my landlady, new money will appear for next month and we can talk when you're feeling down.

Luxus was deep crimson and tried to hide his face in his fur coat (which failed).

Evergreen: Hello fairy-san! I'll really miss you complaining about how Elfman doesn't stop t talk about manliness. You really need to stop turning people to stone when you hate them (it feels weird, believe me, I know!) and continue to train, I know you can beat Erza one day.

We all had a sad smile at the support of the blonde.

Bixlow: Hey there psyco! You're really weird and a pervert but your powers are really cool and you babies are really funny! One day, you'll need to show me how you make those weird dolls. IF NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME IF YOU CALL ME COSPLAYER, I'LL KICK YOU ASS.

He smirked and murmured: "I'll call you what I want Cosplayer."

Fried: Hey Luxus number one fan! I need to admit, your admiration for Luxus is a bit creepy but it's still really funny to see. I beg you, keep your hair long, you look really, really, really weird with short hair. I'll see you soon you green haired demon!

"I know I'm weird with short hair, not need to repeat!" he exclaimed but I could hear a little regret in his voice.

Luxus: Hey there Sparky! So you're checking out Mira huh? And don't you dare swear you'll kill me, Wendy's next to you. Like Gajeel, we had a bad start but now you're like a big (and really stupid) teddy bear. Protect all the fairies please.

I swear I heard Luxus sob a bit in his corner and took a deep breath to try to hold mine.

Wendy: Hello my cute dragon slayer! You're like the baby of our big family now, aren't ya? I wish I had more time with you. I always felt like you were my little sister and that I'll always stay with you but life is always gives us surprise. Continue to talk to Porlyusica, I believe in you. See you soon Wendy.

My tears stained the bottom of the letters as I read the words she left me.

**"**See you soon Lucy.**"** I sobbed

**Sorry that was just a filler chapter but I felt like detailed letters would be cool. Maybe I'll post another one tonight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First, I wanted to thank you guys for the support I'm getting. Like I said, I wrote two chapters tonight because the other was really like filler so there goes my «true» chapter!**

**Lucy's POV: **

When I woke up I found myself laid on a bed and dressed in proper clothes (I was only in underwear after Rogue's training) and surrounded by Loke, Virgo, Sting and Rogue. As soon as they realized I woke up, I was pulled in a hug by my two spirits.

"Princess we were so worried!" Loke started

"Loke told me what happened." continued the maid. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing to worry about, just a headache." I turned to my other companions and asked: "Did my spirit tell you?"

"Yeah, they did. I need to admit, I didn't expect our dragons to be alive. The bone and blood dragon and diamond did a good job with your arms; you don't even have a scratch. He also told us to prevent you that you can now change all your body to bone and diamond spikes. «Sting answered

"WHAAAAA? THAT'S SO COOL TELL ME HOW! "

Well, someone's excited. He told us that it's like our dragon force you need to take a deep breath and release your aura. In your case, I would release just a bit or we'll faint." He continued.

I followed the instruction and felt my body change. My four friends gasped at my transformation and when Virgo made a mirror pop out and gave it to me, I was stunned.

My hair seemed to be blood (they were deep red and looked like they were liquid) and my eyes were the same color. My skin turned into bones and diamond scales and at some places, like my arms, sharp diamond spikes erupted from my skin. My nails grew to an abnormal length and were made of the purest I ever seen I gently scratched the mirror but I still left a mark on it. My boots had holes in it due to the claws on my feet.

One word. Power. It was what this for invoked in me. I could feel the energy flowing in my veins.

"Can I punch someone; I just want to test my power." I demanded

"Sure, punch me" responded Rogue.

I did a simple punch, not taking an impetus and was really surprised but the result. I expected Rogue to flinch because of the power I felt but he went flying and finished his «flying experience» when he hit a tree that was in his way.

"HOLY SHIT BLONDIE!" The other blonde screamed.

"Looks like we won't need to train you on the physical part" **(actually she would need to increase her speed and stamina but I don't want to write about it =P) **the raven twin mumbled, slowly getting up.

"Yeah." I added, laughing.

"Actually, I think we could go to Sabertooth right now." The male blonde commented

"Already?" I said.

"I must say, you obviously could kick our asses so the Master would obviously accept you. Well, if he recognized you, I wouldn't be sure. How about you wear lenses and change your hair color? Like that Minerva won't…you know." He said looking away.

"Mock me. The fact that one day I'll be able to kick her ass is delectable. And I could change my hair with hair dye you can remove with water. I'll wear blue contacts too. Can you bring those things Virgo? And you can go Loke.

"Sure" They both replied. When the women spirit reappeared with the things I asked, she instated to help me dye it.

"Why not." was my answer.

*Timeskip with lenses and brown hair*

When I came out and showed the result to the guys, they told me that I looked like my old self but not so much that they recognized me.

After packing all our stuff, we headed to the train station, bought a ticket, got harassed by fan girls who wanted to kill be for being around «the handsome and powerful twins of Sabertooth», took the anti-motion sickness pill and hopped in the train. Fortunately, I didn't have motion sickness like the other dragon slayers and we all decided that I could be called Luna and that I would be presented as a diamond/blood and bone 4 generation dragon slayer.

*Timeskip in front of Sabertooth*

I was surprised by what I saw when we were there. Natsu told me how it looked when he attacked them and now, it looked way more like fairy tail.

I turned around to see the two males looking at me like:«watcha-waiting-for-to-enter».

"Oh sorry guys." I excused.

With that I gave a kick that opened that violently opened the door causing everyone the turn silent and look at me.

"Where is your master?" I politely asked.

Much to my displeasure, everyone stayed silent. I sighed and turned to my two new friends

"Sting, Rogue where's Jiemma?" They pointed behind me and I saw a huge man with no iris staring at me.

"Finally. Hey, can I join you guild old man."

_Why is everybody looking at me like I just said I was a cake?_

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that young one? I bet you can't even beat my weakest member."

"Is that so? Then explain me how I broke Sting's nose just with punches and that I sent Rogue on the floor with one punch?" I retorted. To prove my point, I told Sting to remove his bandage.

The guild members were awing at me like I revealed who I really was.

"Am I still weak? Or do I need to battle someone? Because I'm really in the mood."

"Fine, battle Yukino **(imagine she wasn't kicked out**)."

We went outside where a battle ring was already there, like they were expecting a fight.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." She asked.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." I responded.

She groaned at my unclear answer and invoked spirit and demanded it to change my gravity.

_So a celestial mage uh?_

Earing that, I made my feat have a diamond claws and stayed on the ground even with then spell. She looked pretty confused when I didn't even budge.

"Sorry but gravity won't work on me. C'mon show me your spirits."

Frustrated, she invoked two giant fishes and ordered them to attack me. I transformed my whole body into diamond and when they attacked me, they just hurt themselves on my hard scales and they said that they couldn't do anything and vanished into their world. Everyone gasped at my transformation and some backed off.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lucy Heartfilia, ex-fairy and fourth generation blood and bone dragon slayer and diamond dragon slayer. You may also know me as the legend of the 49 keys, most powerful mage in history so I don't think Yukino can beat me." I explained, grinning.

As to prove my point I said with a calm voice: "Blood puppet." I directed her with my mind so she was pinching the point on her neck that caused her to faint. I really didn't know what I was doing, it was just my instinct.

"Looks like in then." I stated.

**So, how was it? Is she too evil or something? Please tell me XS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't publish yesterday, I had two exams. I'M ON VACATION WOOHOO!**

**I also wanted to thank ****Kamel 2711X for her help. Go check her out she's really cool!**

**Master Jiemma's POV:**

'_The legend of the 49 keys? The strongest mage ever? I definitely want her in my guild! Plus, she's an ex fairy so she can tell us about the members. I wonder why she left. Wait did they kick her out?'_

I was about to ask her my last question, when she murmured, "Going to sleep, I'm tired." And then she collapsed.

_Lucy's POV:_

After my little 'show' I suddenly felt really tired. I suppose I'm not used to that amount of magic power.

"Going to sleep, I'm tired." I murmured before I collapsed on the ground.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the black place.

"Aw, again?" I muttered.

"Yes, again. Hello, young one. My name is Adamas and I am the precious stone dragon slayer. It is because I transformed your skin into diamond scales and that's why you can use that element. Sorry, but you won't be able to use the other stones but you can eat them to regain magical power. We don't have much time but to be brief, you fainted because you used/got too much magical power all of a sudden. You weren't supposed to invoke Aarav out of water, and you were meant to talk to me and Homicidium in months from now. We guess it's because of the anger inside you, against your former guild, so we suppose you go pay them a little visit to see your friends and your, well, not so much friends. "Another voice suggested.

"Enemies." I corrected him.

"Whatever you call them. I'm also here to talk about the fairy keys. Like you know, you're supposed to invoke spirits with a key. but fairly keys are different for your case. If you want to, you can invoke a fairy if you are in her element. For example, you can invoke Ignis **(meaning lightning in Latin)**, the lightning fairy, in your friend's Laxus' magic. You may excuse me now, I need to go. This is only a goodbye Lucy."

"Of course Adams" I replied with a faint smile as I woke up.

The first thing I saw was a cute little exceed in a pink and black frog suit with tear in her **(I just suppose it's a girl don't judge me) **frog suit.

"Fairy-san, I was so worried! You were mumbling words in your sleep like when your arms changed and you weren't waking up!" Frosch cried as she gave me a hug.

"It's fine Frosch, just the effect of being becoming a dragon slayer."

"Even master was worried fairy-san." She continued, surprising me.

"Master Jiemma? Isn't he supper mean? "I questioned.

"After our defeat in the games, he changed. Every time there's a stranger, he changes so he can look all tough, but he can be nice. Now that you are in our guild, you'll see that we're not mean like people say!" She explained.

"You're not mean! You guys accepted me even if you thought I was weak. Come on, let's go, I need to meet the members!" I exclaimed, smiling.

_She's just too cute to resist._

I quickly got of bed and looked around. It looked like I was in an infirmary. A nice one too. The bed weren't cheap ones, but big ones with expensive purple and gold blankets and on the shelves were pricy medicines. The floor was made of cherry wood and the walls made of stone, without looking bulky **(like I said it really changed from what you see in the anime)**.

I pushed the door and was surprised to see all the members talking, and some of them fighting *cough *Sting and Orga*cough*. I saw Yukino at the bar drinking a chocolate milkshake and

Minerva drinking some red wine in a crystal glass. I felt really happy for the first time in months. Everyone just made me think of what Fairy tail looked before.

"Hey guys!" I happily said.

They all turned to me and screamed "LUCY" at the same time. Before I could ask anything, I was crushed by a big hug of all the members.

"Welcome to Sabertooth." Sting started with a wide grin.

"We were really worried about you." Rogue continued.

"I'm fine, no need to worry. And sorry, Yukino, for being like that, I just thought that you would go easy on me if I revealed who I was. I hope we can be friends" I admitted.

"It's ok Lucy, when I woke up, everyone explained it to me." She replied. "Where do you want your guild mark?" she suddenly asked.

"Um, I'll have a light blue one on my left collarbone please." I shyly responded.

She got the stamp and placed it on the place I requested. "Et voila! " she said with a French accent.

I awkwardly sat on the stool because everyone was watching me weirdly. So I asked: "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that we're all wondering what a fourth generation dragon slayer is." Rufus told me

"Oh, well, Rogue, Sting, and I decided to call me that because I don't have a lacrima and I never met a dragon. They talk to me when I faint and give me their powers. I didn't fit in any categories so we made one for me." I answered the memory make mage.

"I understand now. That's why I don't have anything like it in my memory" **(seriously am I the only one that finds all of his comments on memory annoying but funny at the same time or am I alone?)**.

"Hey, blondie, do you want to play truth or dare? That's usually what we do with new members so we can get to know them better." Orga said.

"Sure, why not? Seems pretty fun to me."

At the time, I didn't know Minerva, aka the Sabertooth matchmaker, was going to release all her matchmaking powers on me.

**Hope you like it! See you maybe later tonight, I'm really excited!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I wanted to warn you guys that there will be a period when I will update less because I'm going somewhere but I'll still update for you.**

**Minerva's POV:**

_Lucy Heartfilia huh? Interesting case. I'll have to apologize for the torture. I wonder who her crush is._

"Hey Lucy." She turned to me and paled. "No need to scare me, I won't do anything to you. Sorry for that. I said while Orga shouted everyone to come play the game."

"It's ok I guess. I survived worse." She returned.

_She survived more? I wonder what that is._

**Lucy's POV:**

"So shall we start? asked Rufus.

"Yea sure I responded.

"I'll start." said Orga. "Lucy, Truth or Dare."

"Um, Dare I said shyly.

"I dare you to remove your shirt for the two next rounds."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"A Dare is Dare." he continued mischievously.

I didn't have an argument so I removed my black shirt to reveal my lacy pale blue bra causing almost every guy to have a nosebleed. I turned and saw that Rogue seemed to just look at my cleavage like it was an alien.

"Um, Rogue, you're staring."

He then looked at me in the eyes and turned crimson.

"S-Sorry! I p-promise I d-didn't m-mean to!"

I laughed freely and answered: "It fine we had a pervy master, Natsu used to burn all my clothes and Gemini transformed into me in a towel so I'm used to it."

He laughed awkwardly, still blushing.

"My turn. Sting, Truth or Dare?" I returned.

"What do you expect, I'm not a suss! Bring me a good Dare.!"

"I dare you to put on a proper shirt. **(I don't even know if I can call it a shirt)**"

"WHAAAAAAA? You're just too amazed by my wonderful body to concentrate. And even so I don't have an extra shirt."

"As if. I know someone who doesn't mind though." I replied as I eyed Yukino who was blushing. "And you can take one of Gray's shirts."

I didn't even have to call Virgo that one of my former comrade shirts appeared.

"Oh Miss Heartfilia had a boy's shirt? Did you undress him? Not so innocent in the end."

"I did not! He had a habit of striping like you saw when he battled Rufus."

He conceded to wear the ice mage's shirt and shouted: "FINE, I'LL WEAR THAT BASTARD'S SHIRT. YUKINO, TRUTH OR DARE?"

The celestial mage calmly answered: "Truth."

"Fine. Are you a virgin?" He asked.

Yukino couldn't respond because I punched that idiot on the head and roared: "STING EUCLIFFE, LEARN YOUR MANERS, YOU DON'T ASK A LADY IF SHE'S A VIRGIN! WHEN I GET YOUR DRAGON'S KEY, I'LL CALL HIM SO HE CAN TEACH YOU LESSON."

When I finished everyone was silent and Yukino broke the trance by asking: "Thanks Lucy but isn't his dragon dead?»

"Um no. Long story but they're still alive and celestial spirits."

"Oh okay. "

Why did you punch me Lucy? Is it because you're frustrated that you didn't loose your's with rogue when I found you beside the waterfall? You were both headed that direction, almost naked.

WHAT? The whole guild screamed.

I-It's not l-like that! I composed myself but I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks. I calmly continued: We were only in our underwear because we were training underwater.

"Training uh? I didn't think the stoic Rogue could train you with those things. So, Rogue, you seemed pretty mesmerized by her chest not too long ago. "

I did not! I wouldn't do anything like that to Lucy and we wouldn't have been almost naked if mister hadn't fainted.

"Guys, don't you think you should calm down." Intervened Minerva with a menacing tone.

"Yes sir!" They quickly answered together.

"My turn. Lucy, Truth or Dare." Yukino asked.

"Dare." I replied as I took my shirt and dressed in it again.

"I dare you to go on stage and sing."

"Fine I replied as I got on stage." I went to the Karaoke lacrima and choose the song I wanted.

I took the micro as the instruments were resonating in the guild.

"When she was just a girl she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

And dream of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

(Oh oh oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh)

She'd dream of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

(Oh oh oh oh oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)

La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know the sun must set to rise"

At this point, a lonely tear streamed down my face as I tought of when I ran away from my father and found Fairy Tail.

"This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

This could be para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

This could be para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh

This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise

This could be para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. "

As the music faded, everyone was clapping and whistling at my performance.

"ANOTHER ONE, ANOTHER ONE!" Someone screamed so I complied.

This time, I choose a different type of music that showed the emptiness I felt after fairy tail. The guitar started and seconds later I was singing:

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
you're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
and I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain. "

The guild screamed even louder but when someone kicked the door open, we all fell silent from the shock.

_Just what are they doing here?_

**Hope you enjoyed it.  
****I don't own the songs (Paradise-Coldplay and Pain three days grace)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm bored. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to touch keyboard. YOU KNOW WHAT? I JUST WANTED TO WRITE.**

**WARNING LEMON AT THE END YOU'RE WARNED.**

**Natsu's POV:**

It was the day after I woke up. I was going on a mission to get more food when I heard the newspaper guy scream:

"New Sabertooth member! Her power is extraordinary! More information in the journal! "

_A new member? So she's super powerful? Could she fight me?_

"Hey you! I'll take one. "

He gave me the paper and when I looked at the article, I dropped it on the floor. There's was a picture of Lucy brown hair and blue contacts but I still recognized her

_What is she doing in the enemy's guild? That slut is not even powerful!_

I ran to the guild and screamed to Erza and Gray to come. After the explanation, they were all shaking from rage. I looked inside Erza's eyes and she took me and the ice princess. She didn't talk but I knew where we were headed. Sabertooth.

**Rogue's POV:**

Lucy was currently singing Paradise when I saw a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_Just what did those fairy bastards do to her exactly._

Her voice was soft and sounded angelic. Without even knowing I smiled but when she ended, I realized what I was doing so I regained my stoic face.

Someone shouted "ANOTHER ONE, ANOTHER ONE" so she returned to the lacrima and choose another song from a different style. A guitar started to play and she started to sing. Her voice didn't seem so angelic anymore but more… crazy? The song talked about how she felt empty and when I heard that, the air around me was getting stirred by my magical aura. I only realized when Minerva whispered my name with a low voice.

My blonde guild mate just finished her second song when someone kicked the door open. We turned and we were stunned by who we saw. Standing there was Titania, Salamander and the Ice Prince.

"Where is Lucy? "The women asked with a menacing tone.

I was about to say that they shouldn't be here but I fell quiet because of the vibes coming from Lucy. She was unleashing her aura to only the quarter of her current power but some people of the guild were already fainting.

"What do you want from me Titania?» The Sabertooth mage inquired.

"Well, at least they taught you respect. Now bring your slutty ass here will ya? " Gray added.

I was stunned. Aren't they supposed to have an incredible friendship? But that was the second thing on my mind. _How dare he call her a slut?_

"The only slut here is standing next to you.» she continued pointing at Erza. «And you better answer my question because if you don't, I'll have to kick your asses out of my guild and I don't want to dirty my hands. " Lucy said stoically, causing Erza to fume with rage and me to wonder once again what they did to change the innocent Lucy to this vixen.

Natsu was the first one to attack. His fist was on fire and he was headed to Lucy while screaming: "HOW DARE YOU INSULT FAIRY TAIL? "

She kept her poker face, turning her skin into diamond and when the fire mage hit her, cried out of pain and from what I saw, his fist touched one of the spikes and his hand was bleeding.

"Better treat that Natsu. Now if you want to get beat up that badly, wait till the GMG. Excuse me but I got stuff to do. "

The three fairy tail mages were staring at her with wide eyes and I could tell that they weren't used to her having that much power. Seeing that they were losing their time and that she wasn't going back, they left.

After the incident, she fell on her knees and started to cry silently. The few members that were still awake all stared at the door, our rage tangible. Minerva was the first to make a move. She went to Lucy and took her in her arms, trying to bring her to the infirmary.

The other members were starting to wake up and Orga was telling them what happened. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Sting brought me out of my trance by cursing loudly: "Who do those bastards think they are? She's so innocent it makes me angry just thinking about it. "

"Me too. Damn, I never felt this angry before we should rest. "

"Yeah "I answered.

We got out of the guild and headed towards our house. It was rather big but the inside was really simple we had a room for Sting and Lector, another one for Frosch and me and one for guests. We both headed to our room and when I was alone. I lied on the bed and frowned. After it happened everyone was really quiet. Even Lector and Frosch didn't utter a word.

I removed my floor so I was just in my boxer and went to bed. The room quickly got dark and I fell asleep.

**Rogue's dream (in italics):**

_I was in a white room and white bed. I tried to turn around but chains and handcuffs kept me in place. I gulped as I looked at them. They weren't for criminals but for… sexual stuff. _

**Lemon starts here (if you're a teen, just skip, Rogue dreamed Lucy gave him a blowjob, got woke up by Sting who teased him, that's all you need to know):**

_Just who handcuffed me?_

"_I must admit, you look pretty hot Rogue._ "_ a way too familiar voice said._

_I slowly turned my head and faced Lucy. She was in the same in a very, very, VERY, short skirt and in a shirt that didn't cover much._

"_You're only in your underwear? Got to make it equal._ "_ She continued. With that, she sensually removed her clothes and stood there, looking at me hungrily._

"_You should dress Lu_"_- I was cut off by her lips on mine. I tried to push her off and resist but the chains were trapping me. Soon enough, I melted in the kiss and when she saw that I wasn't resisting, she opened her mouth and I complied by shoving by tongue in. We were both touching each other's tongue when she putted her hands on my chest and let them go down. When she reached the hem of my boxers and removed herself from the kiss to put her mouth on my neck and to suck on a nerve. At this point I was hard as rock and to help me with my problem, she slid her hands on my erection and started to rub her hands on me through my boxer, making me moan._

"_Bad boy, enjoying a girl doing him a hand job while he's chained and handcuffed. It's ok, I love the look on your face when you moan. Maybe you want something even better do you? Answer me Rogue._ "

"_Please _"_I whimpered._

"_Louder._ "

"_Please!_ "_ I said, more clearly_

"_Can't hear you. _"

"_PLEASE LUCY, I'M BEGGING YOU._ "_ I screamed, lost in a sea of pleasure_

"_Fine._ "_ She replied, while she removed my boxer. My dick sprang up, relieved from his prison. She slowly backed up where her face was in front of my manhood. Without a word, she pulled her tongue out and licked the slit on the head, causing me to moan more loudly._

"_So you like it Rogue?_ "

_I quickly nodded, silently begging her to continue. She complied by putting the head in her mouth and to swirl he wet member around it. She started to bob her head ad to put more of my penis in her warm cave. I felt the tip of my member enter her throat and moan so loudly, the neighbour must have heard._

"_D-don't stop Lucy! Argh so good._ "_ I roared as my dick throbbed at the sight of Lucy deep trothing me. _"_Cum- cuming soon Luce!_ "

_Even with my warning she continued to milk my cock but she suddenly stopped, causing me to whimper at the lost._

"_Rogue_"_ she said with a masculine voice. Rogue, she repeated, more loudly._

"Rogue! " I sprang up, to see Sting looking at with a smirk.

"What are you doing here and why are you looking at me like that? "

"Well, sorry, but to interrupt your dream about Lucy doing whatever she was doing but you should keep your voice down or you'll wake up Frosch. "

I paled as he spoke. "Y-you heard me? I asked as my boner faded. "

"You were pretty loud. So, you fantasize about Lucy huh? Was she good? Tell me, what was she doing? Hand job, blowjob, foot job, sex? "he listed as I turned crimson.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE NAME'S OF THOSE THINGS? "

"HAHAHAHAH, well I'll let you return into your dreams, we need to rest. I gotta a feeling we'll need energy, master is going to tell the people participating in the GMG tomorrow. Goodnight. "

"Goodnight Sting. " I mumbled as everything faded away.

**SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I know I publish very late but I'm really sick at the moment.**

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt so…empty. When Natsu and the others came, rage filled my body. I tried my best to stay calm because I know I could have killed them but when they left, I just broke down.

To my surprise, it's Minerva who came to pick me up.

When we were alone in the infirmary, we talked about what happened and she said:

"It's fine to cry sometimes. When I was younger, I was told that tears were a sign of weakness but it's a sign of someone who's been strong for too long. I won't tell you you're perfect but I want you to know you're none of the things they said. I know I did awful things t you too but I can't bear to see you getting hurt like that. "

"Thank you Minerva ."I whispered.

"My pleasure. Do you have a place to stay? You can come at my place if you want. I have enough place for you. "

"Sure I replied. "

I slowly got up and we were headed outside but at the last moment, she turned around and gave me a hug, murmuring in my ear: "I promise, one day, we'll make them pay for what they did to you Lucy. "

I felt a warmth go through my heart. I admit, when I joined my guild, I was really scared of her but now that I see that side of her, I felt like I found the big sister which was really sarcastic because she would be my little sister with the 7 years I had on the island.

**Timeskip Minerva's home:**

When we were there, she had the kindness to let me take the main bedroom, saying the bed was super comfortable. I changed into my pink satin p-j and went to sleep.

**Lucy's dream (once again in italics):**

_I could see myself run into the forest and jumping from a cliff making water appear under my feet, not stopping to run. Sting and Rogue were racing me in their dragon force form. Suddenly, one of Rogue's shadow kicked Sting out of track and the remaining dragon slayer sped up, joining my side. I smiled but then, Rogue surprised me by taking me in his arms and pinning me to a tree. _

_What are you doi- I was cut off by his lips on mine. I quickly answered to the kiss and everything went black again._

Mm. I hummed as I woke up. When I remembered my dream, I blushed. I touched my lips and thought: _His lips were so soft…_

I quickly regained myself and dressed in a shirt that showed clearly my guild mark and a pair of leather pants. I washed off the dye in my hair and didn't put my lenses. I agreed to change my identity (in the train with Rogue and Sting like I said in a previous chapter) but I got caught up in myself when I was battling Yukino. I decided that I was going to follow Adamas suggestion and go to Fairy tail.

I looked at bit around the house and couldn't find Minerva so I assumed she was still sleeping and left a note saying that I had to do something and that I'll be at the guild around noon (it was ten). I took a quick breakfast and headed to my former guild.

Arrived there, I remembered that last time I was here; it was 3 days ago when I left the guild to train with my friends. I was once again stunned by how I made friends so quickly. In my childhood, I only had Michelle and my spirits.

I slowly pushed the wooden wood to see the guild was once again in a fight. Understanding I needed their attention, I loudly cleared my throat, making Mira to notice me and scream : "LUCY, YOU'RE BACK. " She couldn't reach me because at the sound of my name, Natsu jumped on me with his fist on fire. Fortunately, I saw his from the corner of my eye and rolled on the side.

"I thought that you learned your lesson yesterday. I can see that your fist is healed. Tell me fairies did he tell you that he was hurt when he tried to punch me because I'm now a tiger of did he do a coward move like saying I was the one who attacked? " By the whispers circling around us, the last option was the one that idiot used.

"Now, if anyone wants to fight me **(just so you know, Rogue gave her Aarav's key) **I can take it outside. "

Everyone looked at each other and the people who were challenging put their names on a list. The ones that wanted a match were: Gajeel (friendly match), Erza (because I insulted her), Grey (same reason), or course Natsu and Bixlow (friendly match). We got outside in the field and the combats started.

"I'll try not to hurt you too much Gajeel. "

"I was going to say the same thing Blondie. You should have seen Salamander's face when he came back with a fist covered by his blood. "

"That's good to know. " I replied, cracking a smile. "Shall we start? "

"With pleasure. " He answered. The second after he responded, he jumped towards, transforming his arms into an iron saw. But in this fight I had an advantage, I knew his weakness, powers, strategies but he didn't know a thing about the new me. Feeling the iron coming on me, I transformed my legs into diamonds and jumped high enough to skip the attack. I didn't want to hurt Gajeel but a fight is still a fight so I decided to finish him off. I brought two fingers to my mouth and screamed: Daiyamondodoragon hōkō** (diamond dragon roar) **and sharp shreds of diamond came towards him and cut through his iron scales. I came out of the sand surrounding me and gave him my hand. I didn't mean to hurt you, but it's what diamond dragon slayer does.

Everyone had huge eyes. Their jaw dropped when I did my roar and said I was a diamond dragon slayer. He went to Wendy who quickly healed him, everyone waiting for the next match. After all, it was not every day Gajeel got beat up in one attack.

Next one in list was Erza.

_Erza, my former big sister. So you think I'm a weakling uh? I'll show you to turn you tongue 7 times before speaking._

We didn't even speak, just looking at our opponent in the eyes. I broke the heavy silence by saying: " Titania, queen of fairies. "

"Lucy. " She rejoined.

"Have you seen a fairy before? " I demanded

"They don't exist, of course not. "

"They don't exist you say? I'll show you Aarav then. " and I summoned the water spirit: "I open thee, Gate of the water fairy, Aarav. "

My spirit appeared in a mist of water and her human form. Standing before me was a tall young woman with a dazzling beauty. Her wavy turquoise and purple hair reached her knees and blue tattoos formed like waves were on her left arm and let side of her stomach and hip. She woke a bikini covered by fish scales and knee height socks made of the same material. A fin was on her head, one on her ears and two on her legs. Blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes and pink lips were on the pale skin of her face.

She spoke with the same voice as the water snake but her tone was filled with contained rage: "How dare you call yourself queen of fairies? You use your force to criticize your comrades, you have nothing fairy like. I'll show you the power of fairies. "

Erza was frozen in place. First, a freaking fairy was standing in front of her, two, she was insulting her, and third, she said that she was intimidating her friends.

Taking advantage of her frozen state, my spirit raised her arms and chanted something in an ancient language but I saw Levy's eyes widen even more as she recognized the language. The air seemed to divide as she talked and I could see the water in the oxygen starting to form a mass of water. The water turned into a water tube and circled around us before heading at an amazing speed towards Erza who finally reacted, wearing her sea empress armor, expecting a strike that never came. Instead, the tube divided into 5 smaller tubes. Two to restrict her arms, two for her legs and one that she was obliged to drink and soon, the queen of fairies was controlled from inside like I used the blood puppet on her. I laughed at the expression on her face when the water restraining her other members fell down to let her free. She couldn't attack me so why keep them? My friend brought her own fist to her face, making her punch herself until she fainted. I thanked my water spirit and let her go into her world.

"Who's the next one? " I asked innocently.

After I beat up the S class mage, everyone backed off expect Natsu.

"Natsu" I whispered darkly.

**I'm sorry for the battle scenes, I know they're not good but it's really hard to picture it. Anyway, I hope you still liked it. Please review and add to favorites!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys hope you enjoy it, please post some idea for the GMG individual games. THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Natsu. " I whispered darkly.

"What? Are you giving up already? You should because I'm all fired up! "

"You dumbness will always amaze me. " I coldly replied. Without warning, he launched a fire dragon roar at me. I didn't even flinch and let myself being surrounded by flames

_I just hope there's a fire fairy. Time to test if what Adamas said was true._

As the fire turned around my silhouette, I followed the instructions Rogue gave me when we were in the waterfall and soon enough, I heard gasps and slowly opened my eyes to see a fire griffon.

"You called me master? " he/she asked. From her voice, I suppose it was a girl.

"I did. I don't have the time to contract at the moment but can you beat up the bastard with pink hair please? He insulted me. "

"HE DID WHAT? HOW DARE YOU, PEASANT. "The fire creature screamed, transforming into an average height women with fiery red and orange hair that was tucked into a high ponytail. He hair covered her right eye but the one that I saw looked a lot like a snakes one. She had a black slit in the middle and her iris was a honey color. She wore a pair of brow shorts and a skin tight black turtle neck crop top with a skull head in the middle. A fire pattern covered the left part of the shirt. To long black gloves covered her front arms and hands that handled two red and white katanas who to be surrounded by flames. She didn't wear any shoes and we could see that her feet and legs were covered by red and white tribal tattoos.

"What the hell slut? Why is your slave transforming into a human? " flame brain exclaimed

I ignored his comment and indicated my new spirit to crush him.

At a speed I didn't know existed, she ran towards him and kicked him in the jaw which made him fly feet's away. At the same speed, she got next to him and place her black katana on his neck.

"If you dare insult her in my presence I swear I will teach you the real power of fire. " She whispered in his ear.

Not giving up so easily, he tried to burn the metal like he did with Taurus axe but the sword ate the flame. Literally. A gap opened in the sword and the fired was absorbed.

"Trying to use fire on me? Surprise bitch. Fire helps me get stronger. " To prove her point, a magic aura appeared around the katana and made the skin around his neck disintegrate causing him to howl in pain.

"Enough. " I calmly said. She nodded and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

"I could have hurt you way more but know one thing Natsu Dragneel. If we can challenge people or if we get picked in the fights, I swear that I won't control anger. Anyone else or can I go, I have stuff to do at my guild. "

No one made a sign to want to defy my rage so I picked the key that the fire spirit dropped and left. On my way to Sabertooth, I observed my beautiful new key. The key seemed to be made of dried lava but the shape was what really caught my attention. I couldn't really call it a key. I called it like that because it what was opened her gate but the shape wasn't like the zodiac ones. That one was shape as a piece of jewelry. Aarav's one was in a shape of a ring and seemed to be made of seashells. The fire fairy was in a shape of a bracelet.

_Will they ever stop to surprise me?_

Before I knew it, I was in front of the marble door of my guild. I kicked them open like the first day but this time; I was greeted by smiles and a big hug coming from Minerva.

"Lucy! I was worried sick when you left. Took me fifteen minutes to find the note! " she said.

"Sorry, I went to see the fairies. My spirits told me that's why I fainted. And before you go kick their ass, it's because I was really angry at them. "

"I hope you still got that anger because father is going to announce the people going to the GMG and I plan to smash the fairies this year. "

"I'll be watching. I really hope to participate to show Fairy tail what they missed. "

She opened her mouth to say something but a se suddenly closed it and inadequate me to look at the scene where I sang yesterday. The master was standing there with a microphone and six envelops.

Like you all know, I'll be announcing the members going to participate in the Grand Magic "Games this year. One of the members hasn't been here for long but what matters is power not time in those games. For the reserve, I name Rufus Lorh. The members of the team, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear and Minerva Orlando. Finally for the leader, her power is amazing and we saw yesterday what our enemies did to her. THE LEADER OF THE TIGERS, I NAME LUCY HEARTIFILIA. "

_What? I didn't even expect to be one of the members and they name leader?! Not that I'm complaining!_

I thought everyone would boo me because I just joined and I was named leaded but they all cheered for me and began to chant my name; "LUCY, LUCY, LUCY, LUCY. "

I laughed at their child manners and yelled: " LET'S CRUSH THE FAIRIES AND SHOW THEM TIGERS BITE! ARE YOU FOLKS WITH ME? "

They all screamed back, showing their excitement. We all started to party and soon everyone was playing seven minutes in heaven.

I joined and laughed really hard when the first ones chosen were Yukino and Sting who were blushing furiously

"C'mon guys got to go." I joked as Rogue played music so we couldn't hear what was going on.

They headed to the huge closed and I locked the door, keeping the key.

While the two «love birds» were in the closet, we talked together telling stories. I blushed really hard when I saw Rogue and tried to talk to him normally but I couldn't look at his face without remembering the kiss.

**Rogue's POV:**

When I talked to Lucy, I was sure I was as red as Rufus's jacket. When she talked, I couldn't stop staring at her lips as they moved.

_Her plump pink lips around me… NO, BAD ROGUE!_

Before I knew it, the seven minutes were gone and Lucy went to open the doors to find Yukino and Sting even redder then when they came.

I gave a friendly punch on Stings shoulder and whispered in his ear: "looks like you too had some fun» This made him blush even more.

"Ok next one are… "and Minerva made the bottle spin, the first one falling on me.

_Shit._

The lady made the bottle spin again and to my fortune of misfortune, depends of what you think, it stopped on Lucy.

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_**HAHAHAH aw poor Rogue…NOT. Hope you enjoy please post your recommendation in the comments.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know what to say but pls give me ideas for the Games. Thanks! **

**Lucy's POV:**

When me and Rogue were selected to go in the closet, I was freaking out inside. I tried to look as natural as possible but the pink on my cheeks didn't lie.

When we were in the closet, we stayed silent for 30 seconds until I broke the silence and said:

"H-Hey. "

"Hi. Um, so are you excited for the games? I mean you are the captain and I mean that must be exciting, I mean I couldn't know because. " He stopped talking when he realised I was laughing at him.

"Did I saw something wrong? " he asked

"Nah, it's just that you just seem so nervous, it's like you've never been alone with a girl in a small space. "

"Maybe because I haven't he muttered.

_Wow. He never had a girlfriend before? But he's pretty handsome and sexy and NO LUCY, BAD GIRL._

"You… You never had a girlfriend and you're still a virgin? " I asked.

"Don't laugh of me. " he shyly answered and I saw the blush on his cheeks even in the dark.

"I-It's ok, me too. "

"Are you kidding me? Weren't you with Salamander? You're drop dead gorgeous; how can you still have no boyfriend? "

It was my time to blush and to whisper: " Well, you're handsome too. "

He slowly approached me, touched my cheek and removed a strand of hair that got in my face.

"Better. " he murmured.

I looked at him in the eyes when he tried to remove his arm, he fell on me and when he tried a grab a support, he groped my breast.

Unfortunately, the door opened before we had time to change our position, exposing to the whole guild Rogue on top of me, groping my left boob, and our face one inch apart.

Everyone fell silent at view but everyone started to whistle and cheering, saying that they still had to kids in the family.

I'm pretty sure that I was beet red and when I looked at Rogue, he was the same color.

"You should really get out if you want them to stop cheering, ya know, dragon slayer hearing. " I whispered in his ear.

**Rogue's POV:**

When I fell on Lucy, groped her and the whole guild saw, I felt like I was dying from embarrassment.

"You should really get out if you want them to stop cheering, ya know, dragon slayer hearing. "She whispered in my ear.

"Y-yeah" I replied as I got up. I proposed my hand for her to get up, which she took and she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. : "WE AREN'T GOING OUT, HE JUST FELL ON ME. "

Everyone fell silent once again until my idiotic twin added: " Well, he seemed to enjoy your chest in his dre-." Before he could finish, I placed a hand on his mouth, shutting him before he humiliated me even more.

_I don't know what's worse; the fact that I actually groped her or that enjoyed the feeling._

**Lucy's POV:**

Before anyone could add anything more, I ran out the door, too humiliated to face my comrades.

I went to Min-Chan's home **(Minerva's home)** and got into her training room (which is huge) and took advantage of the fire proof walls and floor to invocate the phoenix. Since I didn't know her name, I looked into ancient books and found one that talked about the Phoenix's key. Apparently, her name's Ambustia **(meaning burn in Latin) **and she is super protective over her master.

"I open thee, Gate of the fire fairy, Ambustia. " I chanted, wiggling the bracelet.

With a cloud of smoke, the same girl that I saw this morning appeared.

"You called me Lucy? "

"Yes, I did. I suppose my other spirits told you about how I hate when you guys call me master. "

"Indeed, they did. "

"So, Ambustia, what can you do and when can you be summoned?"

"Like you saw earlier, fire helps me to get stronger. I am very skilled with swords, daggers and mace. My katanas can transform into those weapons so you don't need to supply them for me. I use fire quite like the idiot I faced, only stronger. The fairy keys can be called whenever you need them. Is that all Luce? "

"Yes, you can return into the spirit realm. Just so you know, I will maybe call you to train with weapons. "

With that, Ambustia disappeared into her world. Once she was vanished, I called Loke and Aries and told them that they could do whatever they wanted; I was training to keep to golden keys in our world. Usually, I would be tired after 10 minutes but after 45 and me still looking in perfect condition I told them that they could return, not seeing the need to keep them any longer.

After that, I called Sagittarius and asked him to train me in archery. He complied, exclaiming that he was happy one of is owners was interested in his sport. He went into the celestial world and five minutes later, he came back with targets and an arc. I asked him where were the arrows and he told me that the weapon was magic and that when I bended it, an arrow will appear. I tried and true to his words, a black steel arrow appeared.

We trained for about an hour and stopped when I finally got 3 arrows In the middle of the target.

I went to take a shower (Minerva had two showers next to her gym, I know, luxury) and gladly used the pricy products inside. I got out, got dressed in comfy clothes and continued to write my novel for Levy. I realised I didn't have any ideas so I decided to call Mira.

I went upstairs to get my communication lacrima and called my white haired friend.

"Lucy? " The bar maid questioningly said.

"Yep, it's me. "

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU! GUYS, I'M TALKING TO LUCY" she screamed and I saw that she was in my house with my other friends. "LUCY" they all yelled at the same time.

I giggled at their huge grins and joked: " I see you missed me. So how is it going at the guild? Are you ready for the GMG? "

"Of course we missed you! " Lisanna answered. "We doing good even though master forbid us to kick the sorry asses of the rest of the guild. " Luxus added. "We're supper ready for the games, you'll see, we'll kick the ass of your team. " Gajeel continued.

"I doubt that. " I answered. " Who are in the teams this year? "

"We aren't supposed to tell but if it's you, it's ok. This year, only one team can go so it's going to be Natsu, Erza, Grey, Luxus and me. " Wendy ended.

"Quite a strong team you got there. I can't tell the members but I'm the leader. "

"You are? That's so cool Lucy! So, is there someone you're interested in? " the Match maker asked.

"Well, her and Rogue almost kissed earlier. "Minerva answered. I smelled her enter the room so I didn't freak out but calmly said to the Fairy tail mages: "Sorry guys but I gotta go. " See you at the Games. They all said their goodbyes and closed the communication.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened in that closet? " She demanded

"I promise, he didn't mean to…you know touch me. There was hair in my face and when he tried to remove it, he fell on me and that's when you opened. "

"Right. " She said with a thick coat of sarcasm.

"Ok, maybe he said I was drop dead gorgeous and I said he was really handsome. Maybe. "

"Oh my god Lucy, you guys are so in love. " she squealed

**HAHAHAHA matchmaker Minerva. Was it good? I hope so. Please give me ideas for the Games pls pls pls! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, I don't know what to say but pls give me ideas for the Games. Thanks! ( 9:30=15 minutes)**

**Lucy's POV:**

"God, Minerva, we only complimented each other's appearance, nothing dramatic. "

"I'll come with the time Luce. "

"Whatever helps you at night. So, I'm not used to the leader thing but I think that we should make a plan. I know who is going to participate in the Fairies and they're the main enemies. " I said.

"That seems like a good idea. I'll call the others and we'll set a plan. "

While she called the rest of the team, I went to change into a red and black dress, (let's pretend it didn't make me think of Rogue) and I took my Gale force glasses and the rules because I knew they always placed a new rule inside of it

When I came back, the complete team was in the living room with snacks, dr. peppers and coke, ready to make an attack plan.

"I suppose you know why you are here. We need to make a plan, not just try to crush them like last year. I know the members of the fairies and that the first master will be there. She's dead but her phantom is there and she has amazing strategies. We won't be able to see her but maybe I will, I don't know. "

"So, do you have a plan miss Lucy? " Rufus inquired.

"I think we should start with strategies for the last day when we'll fight against them all. Rufus, look for ancient attack strategies in your memories and book. Minerva, you'll be fighting against Luxus so try to defense against thunder. Orga, you'll be against Wendy. Be cautious, she seems small but she can heal people so you need to keep her away from the others. Sting and Rogue go take the easy one all over the place and then go fight Gray. I'll take Natsu and Erza, I got something to tell them. If someone gets hurt, go see me and we'll change the arrangements. Does that seem good to you? " I demanded

I was rewarded by cheering and big smiles from my comrades.

"I'll read the rules to see if there's something that can help us. Try not to torture anyone, it makes them stronger. I'll mask my identity to anyone so they don't know my power and I'll go see the Celestial King when I'm done training. I'll be gone for 15 minutes in their world but in our world, that we'll be 9h30 minutes **(yes, I calculated that)**. The game will take place in one month and I count on you to smash them. WE'LL SHOW THEM NOT TO PROKOVE THE TIGERS! "

For the rest of the day we decided to create an entry that will blow everyone away. I read all the book of rules and I was stunned when I found the new one. It was hided in the corner of the page and it said: if you win the first round, you can remove a player from the last round. I showed it to Minerva and we agreed that we really needed to win the first one.

We also agreed to go to the mountains were someone will train us in self defense and weapons.

**Timeskip at the mountains:**

We were all stunned by the place. In front of us was a huge Asian mansion.

_I asked Rufus to find a big place to train not a freaking mansion!_

We met our teachers, placed our stuff in our room (a big one for everyone) and decided to pass the first day at the city.

"Look, a magic store! Maybe we'll find some helpful things! " I exclaimed.

"You're right blondie. Let's go. " The God slayer answered.

We got in the shop and an old lady greeted us:

"Hello there young folks! Are you looking for something specific? "

"Actually, yes. Do you have any celestial keys or objects to protect against ice? " I demanded.

"Well, you are one lucky lady, the ice protectors just arrived. They are gloves that you use by touching ice or snow and it will disappear. For the keys, I got a really rare set but I am sorry to say that each mage that tried them couldn't open their gate. Maybe luck will be with you. "

She brought the keys on the counter and I was stunned.

"You have the complete set of the dragon keys? " I screamed.

"You know those keys? You are the first one that knows what they are. One day, a package appeared in front of my door and those were in it. A note said that one day, someone who could open their gates will come get them. Do you want to give it a try? " The eldest asked.

"Of course I do! "I replied.

When I approached my hand near the keys, they suddenly started to glow a soft red color.

I gazed questioningly at the shop keeper, only to see her with wide eyes.

"You finally came. " she whispered.

"Sorry? "

"The note also said that when the celestial mage will be near, they will start to glow. Legend of the 49 keys, I waited a long time to see you come get them. "

"I'm the one who can call them? I'll take them then. How much? " I wondered.

"Take them and the gloves for free; it is an honor to have you here. "

I insisted to pay but she kept refusing so I finally agreed. When we got out of the shop I ran to the forest, I couldn't wait to see my new friends.

Of course my blonde idiotic needed to make a comment. : "Calm down blondie, everybody will think you need to pee in the woods if you continue to run like that. " And of course, I rewarded him with a Lucy kick.

Rogue's POV:

_I'm so excited to see my dad but at the same time, I know it's going to be weird to see him after so many years._

_I haven't talked to Lucy since we made a plan because I just feel weird when I'm with her _**(You're so dense Rogue -.-).**_ Sometimes, I catch myself starting at her and I begin to think more and more of her. _

I shook out of my thoughts and hurried to follow Lucy how was jumping all over the place. We finally spotted a huge glade and decided to call one there. My blonde friend gracefully pulled out the set of keys, gave a me wink _(Oh god, that was so sexy)_ and took my dad's key out first.

"I open thee, Gate of the shadow dragon, Skiadrum. " Lucy chanted.

The sly suddenly became clouded by darkness and the silhouette of my dragon was exposed to our group when a shot of lighting struck behind him.

My adoptive parent was bigger than 3 mountains on top of each other and when I wings were extended, his dark scales that looked like feathers faded into shadows. His reptilian eyes focuses on me a grin made his way to his huge face.

"RYOS, COME GIVE BIG HUG TO YOUR DADDY! Have you been a good boy while I was gone? Oh and who is that lovely lady? Oh I know! You must be Lucy Adamas talked about you. So are you two mated yet? Is she pregnant? WILL I BECOME I GRANPA? PLEASE SAY YES ROGUE. My dragon exclaimed with his huge grin.

I face palmed and screamed to the creature: "I'M NO LONGER 7 DAD! AND YOU DON'T JUST BARGE IN DEMANDING MY TEAM MATE AND ME TO HAVE SEX! "

_Exactly what I feared, he hasn't changed one bit since last time._

**HAHAHHAHA so emotionless Rogue has a goofy dad! I you'll love the personalities of the dragon. See you next time. I'm still really sick and I haven't sleep for 52 hours so bear with me please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I didn't update for a long time, my computer decided to have a virus. Anyway, you're here for the sorry so let's get started!**

**Rogue's POV:**

When Lucy opened my dad's key, I was so humiliated.

_Just where did he get the idea of Lucy and me already having sex? Not that I would mind. BAD ROGUE, YOU'RE ALREADY DEVELOPING ROMANTIC FEELINGS! Just when he called her my mate (which I'm pretty sure what dragon slayers mate are) wasn't enough, he had to ask us children!_

"Oh don't be cheap Ryry! This is how you react seeing you father again after all those years? Let me have fun, I remember when you were young, you thought that Lucy was very pretty! "

"DAD SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! "

He ignored my comment, turned to my childhood crush and started a conversation. :

"So Lucy, are you in a relationship with Ryos? "

**Lucy's POV:** "

"So Lucy, are you in a relationship with Ryos?

"W-were not in an r-romantic relationship". I answered. "Yet" I added quietly so me and Skiadrum were the only ones to hear.

"Oh, I see, I can feel that you too are going to be together. The other dragons call me matchmaker, I wonder why". I laughed at his joke and started the contract.

"Skiadrum, I already know what are your powers so the only thing I need to know is when you can be called. "

"Call me anytime and when the space is too small for us, the dragons, we can change our size. " He relied.

"Perfect. Um Rogue you can talk to him, We'll summon the others. "

My crush _(wait crush?) _nodded and the two went in the forest, the dragon changing his size.

"I suppose we'll call Weisslogia next. " I told everyone to break the silence.

Sting sadly smiled as I chanted: "I open thee, Gate of the Holy dragon, Weisslogia! "

As an almost blinding light washed away the cloud Rogue's dragon brought, a light colored bearded dragon with angel-like wings appeared. His spine was covered by thick scales made of an unknown stone.

"Long-time no see Sting. "The magnificent creature murmured. And by murmured, I mean roar loudly in our ears.

**Sting's POV:**

"Long-time no see Sting. " My father said.

I didn't even respond running to him and embracing one of his claws. Tears of joy were streaming down my cheeks from seeing my dad after all those years.

**(SPOILER ALERT NOT IN THE ANIME YET)** "So that's why you wanted me to kill you. " I said quietly.

"Indeed, we had to die to go in the spirit world. I had no choice but I hope you forgive me son. "

"Of course I will! You'll always be my dad you old lizard. "

"And you my stupid and arrogant child. Now if you excuse me, I think I got to talk to your friend here. "

I turned to see Lucy and the others who had a wide smile and some of them giggling.

"Hey, don't laugh of me, I missed my father. " I roared.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my «sister's» smile vanish, to reappear but it seemed fake to me.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it's time for you to go Weisslogia, it's hard for me to keep two dragon gates opened for that long when I'm already exhausted. "

"YOU HAVE TWO OF US HERE? I need to leave right now, you are not supposed to do that yet. Goodbye Lucy. "He quickly said before disappearing.

"Sorry if the reunion was cut short" she apologized for the second time.

I looked at her with wide eyes as she bowed before me.

_That girl is a prodigy. She's just so selfless! She gave me a chance to see my dad again and she apologies when it's me who takes her energy!_

I crashed her in my arm and whispered in her ear. : "Thank you Lucy. For everything"

"What are you doing to Lucy? " At the moment I finished my sentence a familiar voice with a menacing tone said.

**Rogue's POV: **

Once we were in the forest, I let my tears roll down my face.

"You don't know how much I missed you" I whimpered.

"It's ok; I'm not leaving you anymore Rogue. " He replied as he whipped down my tear with his feathery paws. " That's why I asked you to kill me, so I can see you later because I knew one day or another you would have left. "

I nodded as I breathed his unique scent that I missed for all those years.

"You know she likes you right? "

"Uh? " I replied/asked.

"Lucy he answered. I'm not joking anymore Ryos. I can feel that you two are attracted to each other so much it's like a spell. I'm maybe your dad but she's master so if you hurt her, I'll avenge my friend. Understood? "

I gulped and nodded, containing my comments on how she didn't love me.

"Why did you close up to the world Ryos? I can feel my master tear apart your barriers but I don't understand why you built them. "

"After you left, I already started changing but things got worse after the guy who was training me abandoned me too. He just changed I guess. "

"Gajeel. " My father muttered. "Metallicana talked me about him. I'm sorry Rogue but I need to go Lucy is getting tired and I must go. " He apologized.

He dissipated in the air as I got in tract to where the others went.

Once I was there, I was angered by what I saw.

Sting had Lucy in his arm and they were way too close for my opinion.

_ARG I THOUGHT STING HAD YUKINO; I'M NOT STEALING HER FROM HIM. HE SHOULD SERIOUSLY REVIEW THE BRO CODE_. **(If you don't know what that is, go look on Google).**

I tried calming myself as I said: "What are you doing to Lucy? "

**GIHI ROGUE'S JEALOUS! Sorry, I needed to say that after 4 days of not publishing. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS, GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE GAMES.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG OVER 120 REVIEW I'M FREAKING OUT, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Without you guys I wouldn't be here. I've been receiving ideas for the GMG from people and I just wanted to say I'm really grateful.**

**Rogue's POV:**

I tried calming myself as I said: "What are you doing to Lucy? "

He quickly released her, approached me and whispered: "Are you jealous Rogue? You never told me you had a thing for her. "I was about to punch him when he added: "Don't worry, she's yours, she's like my little sister. "I relaxed my fist and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Skiadrum told me you were tired, do you need to rest? " I asked to the blonde.

"Oh I'm fine, you don't need to worry, we can go eat and I'll go take a nap while you train. "

"If you say so. What do you want to eat? " Sting added

Um, what about burgers and pizza? I think everyone likes it but if you don't like that we can change. " She responded with a light blush.

_C-cute_

"It's fine, Blondie I saw a fast food restaurant on the way here. "Orga replied.

She seemed pretty tired even if she said she was okay so I walked to her and took her in my arms bridal style.

"R-Rogue? You don't n-need to! "

I tried to hold my smile at her cuteness and kissed her forehead.

"Rogue's crush on Lucy shall be in my memory. Let's go. " Rufus added.

"DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY YOU IDIOT. " I screamed for behind as I tried to keep up with the group.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Rogue's crush on Lucy shall be in my memory. Let's go". Rufus added.

I went crimson at his comment even though I know someone will never love me.

***FLASHBACK*:**

"NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU! NO ONE! Who would want a weak, ugly, useless thing like you that can't even defend herself? " He barked as he whipped me.

I screamed for help, telling him to stop but he didn't stop harming with a crazy glint in his eyes.

After hours of torturing me, he finally left me there, on the cold floor tainted with my blood.

"How can scum like you be my daughter? " He muttered as he left the room. **(SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE JUDE BUT I NEEDED SOMEONE MEAN IN HER FAMILY)**

***END FLASHBACK*:**

I sank into Rogue's chest as I remembered his harshness. My eyes began to water and I quickly whipped the tears before someone could see them.

_He changed Lucy. He's dead and he was not the same when he did that._

But deep in me, I could never forgive him.

**Timeskip the next day:**

I woke in a strangely warm atmosphere. It seemed too cold to be Natsu but too warm to be my natural temperature.

I turned around, only to bump into a naked muscular chest.

_Uh? _

I tried to move to see the persons face but I was trapped into pair of strong arms.

_Well, it seems like I have to choice._

I turned myself (which was not an easy process) and face one of the arms that was part of my problem.

_Sorry I-don't-know-who._ I thought as I transformed my teeth into canines.

I eyed my situation again, trying to find another solution. Finding none, I bit into a nerve of the arm.

**Rogue's POV:**

I was asleep, dreaming of Lucy once again (in a totally innocent way this time) when to sharp teeth bit my arm, waking me.

"OW! " I yelled at I brought my harmed wrist to my mouth, sucking the tingling sensation. I looked for the responsible when I locked eyes with wonderful big chocolate eyes. My red orbs began to wonder why she was in my arms, in a bed cuddling with me half naked when I heard Sting's voice in my head say: _After sex, you cuddle with your partner. Remember that when you lose your virginity._

I quickly yanked away from my crush, looking at her with wide eyes.

***FLASHBACK*:**

I removed my shirt and put on pyjama pants after tucking Lucy into bed. She had fallen asleep on the way home and I was planning to sleep two beds away from her when a devil Minerva appeared.

"Yes milady? "

"Do you plan on letting her sleep alone? " she asked

"Uh? "

"Lucy. She's been shivering since we got here. "

_SHE WANTS ME TO SLEEP WITH HER? WE ONLY KNOW EACH OTHER FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS! _

"Since you're not answering, I'll go ask Sting or Orga. " She continued

"NO! " I yelled. Remembering that my team mate was asleep, I whispered "fine, I'll go but don't tell the others. "

***END FLASHBACK***

I calmed myself, happy that I didn't forget how I lost my first time and hers.

"Um, sorry. Minerva told me that you were cold so she kind of forced me to help you. Not that I mind. " I explained as I turned my face away so she couldn't see my blush.

"Oh it's fine, it's true that I was cold. I'm used to it anyway; Natsu would always sleep in my bed. "she answered

_THAT BASTARD DID WHAT? HOW DARE HE SLEEP WITH (MY) LUCE!_

"Could you please let me go? I kind of want to change; I'm still in my clothes. " she added

I looked down to see that Lucy's shirt was out of place, letting me see one of her shoulders and a good part of her cleavage.

I tried to contain my nosebleed caused by her sexy attire as I quickly loosened my grip. I watched as she got up from bed and walked to the bathroom.

_If only we could stay together forever. I never want to let her go. Lucy, I think I really fell for you._

**In the spirit world/Narrator's POV: **

All of Lucy's spirit were watching as their master got up, oblivious to the loving gaze of the shadow Dragon slayer.

"Your son really loves her don't you think Skiadrum? " Adamas asked.

"I'm telling you, they're meant for each other! " The black dragon answered.

"No, Princess, we were meant for each other! Whined Loke.

"Finally, she's going to get a boyfriend! "One of her water spirit exclaimed **(you can get who).**

Some jokes were thrown in the mix but in their hearts, they were all happy for their friend.

**AAWWWWWWWWWWW! Sorry for the cheesy ending though. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and follow, I really appreciate.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Today, I'm kind of in a mystery and drama mood so brace yourself. Here we go:**

**Narrator's POV/ Unknown place:**

"Sister, don't you think you should begin to act now? " An innocent voice asked

"Place more fate in me. After all, you're my little brother but I still got to keep things from you. I'm only doing this to protect you like mama asked. " A feminine voice replied

"As you wish sister. " The first voice answered.

**Lucy's POV/in a dream:**

I was in a room with blood everywhere. I didn't know how, but I knew the liquid was mine. I also knew too well how it got there.

"You're weak. You're lucky not to be dead by now. I would have killed you by now but you see, I need you useless body to please a boy so you can give me money. It must be different for you to be helpful for the first time in your life. " A deep voice insulted.

"Stop! Just make it stop! " I screamed. But life wasn't done with me.

"WEAK! "

"USELESS! "

"SLUT! "

"UGLY! "

"SPOILED BRAT! "

"SCUM! "

"HOW CAN YOU BE LAYLA'S CHILD? "

The memories kept passing by, making me remember my father's madness. Each word slayed my heart like a knife but at the last insult, my whole body felt like it was put in fire.

The pitch black room suddenly began to fade away, only to be replaced by my pink and white room I had in the mansion.

I saw the younger me covered in bruises and cuts, accompanied by the best healer in the nearest area. My dad always said to her that I wanted to practice with swords and that I got them in a battle but when we were alone, she would give me a look like she knew what I was going through. Without her help, I would have huge scars on my body by now. I never knew her name so I called her Grandgrand. I didn't know why I called her like that either but it came naturally.

"Tell me Grandgrand, do you think one day I'll be able to escape? " I demanded.

She suddenly stopped running her long fingers through my hair and smiled widely at me.

"Of course Lucy! I can feel that when you'll be older, you'll have 6 dragon children by your side, ready for anything! You'll be happy and love a very handsome man. Never forget this Lucy; I believe in you and I will for now and forever. "

God was she wrong. I was happy but my father kept hunting me after his death. If she was talking about the dragon slayers, I have Laxus **(thanks to the person who told me his name isn't Luxus I wasn't sure)**, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue and Sting but that's only five and the only one left is Natsu and neither of us want to be together.

That scene once again faded into dust and a fog appeared.

_Uh? Where am I?_

"Boom, bam. The world chatters. Tick, tock. The time passes by. Isn't it sad? A voice with a senile tone said. How about tea? Or would you like your set of key? Has the cat gotten your tongue? Anyway, you're no fun. "

Ah. I remember now. When I was about 13, my father allowed me to go in town and a mage attacked me. He talked weirdly and he managed to take my keys.

He was about to release a final blow when a dark form punched him, making him drop my keys and fly in the wall knocking him out. I turned to see who rescued me and I was stunned at the sight. I expected someone older than me but there stood a young boy with relatively long hair and reptilian red eyes. He wore heavy clothes and a black cape, giving him a mysterious appearance. **(YES IT IS WHO YOU ARE THINKING MUAHAHAHA!)**

"Thank you very much! May I offer you dinner? " I asked as I bowed at my rescuer.

He simply nodded and helped get my set of keys.

"What is your name pretty lady? " he boldly asked.

I blushed at his praise and responded:

"My name is Lucy. What is yours, my hero? "

He also blushed and grinned as he replied: "My name's Ryos! "

"AHH! " I screamed as I woke up.

My eyes quickly got used to the darkness due to my dragon slayer eye sight and I felt the memories go back at me. Yesterday, I woke up in Rogue's arms and I once again trained with him at magic (which ended with him fainting due to my magical aura). After running 10 kilometres with Orga, I went to rest a bit and I supposed I fell asleep. But what really bothered me was my dream.

"How could I have forgotten him? " I muttered as I slowly got up.

I clumsily got to one of the training rooms and took out a target. I took out the bow Sagittarius gave me and stretched the string, making appear a metallic black arrow. I released it and continued to throw the weapons at the poor target. I finally stopped after about 100 arrows and I stepped back when I saw the pattern that Imade unconsciousl_y _with my arrows. A detailed black magic circle was before me and I had no idea how I made it without knowing. It suddenly started to emit fog exactly like in my dream. I couldn't see very well but I felt someone coming out of the mist.

"Who's there? Show yourself! " I commanded.

"No need to panic Princess Lucy, I am one of your new spirits. " A calm voice said.

Let me tell you, when I saw the shadow come out, I was stunned. A tall young man covered by an ancient armor and golden crown stood before me. He had a lance in his hand and a shield in his other one. His handsome face had the start of a beard and short black hair that made his pale blue eyes come out. He was muscular but not too much like Elfman more like a mix between Gray and Luxus. But that was not was shocked me. On his shoulder was a tattoo of the Key of one of the God.

_How could it be? They are supposed to be ancient legends! No one never achieved have invoke them or have their keys! _

"I know this must surprise you Milady but my name is Ares, Greek God of war and one of your keys. " He continued.

**I hope you liked it even if it's not like the usual. Please give me more ideas because I'm pathetic and I only came up with 2 by myself. Just so you guys know, I have a problem with the appearance of the Gods. I went to get information on their powers and all that stuff but when I tried to find information on how they looked, it was really vague and there was a lot of different opinions so sorry if they are not how you wanted or expected them to be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. ALSO A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WITH THE GODS. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Lucy's POV:**

"A-Ares? It's impossible! The God keys are a legend! " I stuttered

"Aren't you one too? " The spirit joked. "I can see you coming, what's your power and when can you be called. I use re-equip like Titania but I believe to have much more ancient and powerful ones. I can be called anytime if it helps my Princess Lucy. "

"O-oh nice! " I said quite unsurely. "And why are you calling me Princess by the way? "

"Loke came to visit me once and he began to talk about you. You should tame that lion, he didn't stop complimenting you. He told me that he and Virgo called you like that so I joined the club. The God answered. I know I'm rushing thing my lady but I must go, I am not used to this world. "

"I understand Ares. I hope I can work with you soon. "I professionally replied.

"I also do Princess" he continued and he disappeared with the heavy mist. I quickly removed the arrows in the target (they vanished automatically) so my team didn't freak out and put away my weapon. I went into the kitchen, took a bottle of alcohol and went to the balcony. I usually didn't drink, having been forbidden to drink any but I needed something to forget my father. I removed the seal and drowned half the bottle in one big sip. I was quite clumsy so some dripped down onto my chin and neck.

I began to hum a song, oblivious to my spectator:

"Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
Pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories the scars leave  
She says, "Maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray"

Exactly when I finished my sentence, a deep voice joined me in the sad song.

"She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries" **(I don't own the song. It's when she cried by Britt Nicole by the way)**

**Rogue's POV:**

I was having trouble sleeping when I saw wake up with a scream and get up. I thought it was a simple nightmare so I left her alone and fell asleep. I was more than surprised when I got woke up by bottle hitting each other. I lazily got up to know where it came from and let me tell you, I wasn't expecting Lucy to drink straight form a bottle of Rum. I watched, stunned, the liquor sexily drip down on her neck and oh, how I wished to kiss that neck. My arousal was quickly shut down when I caught the sad look in her eyes.

I don't think she saw me when she began to sing with her melodious but sad voice.

"Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
Pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories the scars leave  
She says, "Maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray" 

Although I didn't know much about her past, when she sang, I instantly knew that it must have been a painful one. When she finished her sentence, I joined her, wanting to comfort her.

"She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries"

She didn't even turn to me so I suppose she recognised my voice. I was about to break the silence but she got ahead of me and quietly whispered.

"Thank you Ryos. "

My eyes widen because I didn't think she would use that name.

"Why are you thanking me? "

"For what you just did. And for when you saved me. " She mysteriously replied.

Puzzled, I demanded: " I saved you? "

"I didn't remember either. I just did. When I was younger, I went to the near village and got attacked by a guy who said: "Boom, bam. The world chatters. Tick, tock. The time passes by. Isn't it sad? A voice with a senile tone said. How about tea? Or would you like your set of key? Has the cat gotten your tongue? Anyway, you're no fun. ". He was about to finish me but you punched him and he fainted. I offered you dinner and you told me you name was Ryos. "

As she finished the memories began to flash back. Her hair, the way her eyes glows, her beautiful smile.

"P-pretty lady? " I stuttered.

"Yes, my hero? " She stated and I couldn't help it but to bring her in my arms.

I gently stroked her hair as I murmured in her ear: "If you are sad, you can go see me. Don't drown yourself into alcohol. Okay? "

"Okay Rogue" she replied as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

I wanted to kiss her and make her mine forever like never before but in my heart, I felt like she needed to fix her past to truly accept herself and I'll wait for her. Even if I have to wait a thousand years, just one of her smile, of embrace will make me the happiest man alive.

**FLUFFY ENDING I KNOW. I know the chapter was mostly the song but I will update soon. Please review (I NEED IDEAS FOR THE GAMES AND GODS) and favorite.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know I didn't update for forever but it was I was on vacation and I had no Wi-Fi at my hotel so I couldn't update. For the credits for the idea, I will post everyone's name at the end of the chapter ending the GMG. Some people have been asking me how long my story was going to last and to be honest; I don't have a single idea. Maybe in 20 maybe in 40. Anyway here it goes:**

**Mavis POV:**

Just what in the worlds in happening to the guild? I left shortly after last year's games and when I come back this year, many people have changed and not in the good way.

First – instead of having fun practising, people were being forced by what is left of Team Natsu (except Happy)

Secondly – the third/sixth master seemed not so pleased by the actions of his children

Thirdly – I learned that Lucy Heartfilia (one of my favorites in the guild to be honest) left the guild and gained mysterious powers

Lastly – most of the members didn't seem to regret her absence, in fact, they seemed to want revenge or something like that.

I entered the guild, expecting the guild members to greet me but they all acted like they didn't see me.

"Hello, I'm home everyone! " I exclaimed. A small group of people (well considering the number of members in the guild) turned around and gave me tired smiles.

_Tired smiles, in fairy tail?_

I approached the group which consisted of the people I noticed didn't really change expect that they seemed more sad/angry.

Wanting to clear what was happening, I asked with my sweetest tone: "Why do you seem so down my children? "

Their eyes darken and tears began to fill up some pair of eyes.

The one I recall being named Gajeel took Levy in his arms and said with a voice filled with barely contained rage: "Well the rest of the guild changed, ignored our friend for half a year, insulted her and then, like it was not enough, keep trying to get her away from her new guild. "

After the dragon slayer's speech, I was stunned. I let my bangs cover my eyes and let one tear escape my eye as I thought of how she must have suffered.

"I promise that they'll pay" I promised, keeping my eyes down.

**Narrator's POV/ Unknown place:**

"Lady White, if you don't meet her soon, I'm afraid the health of your brother will only worsen. "A butler warned.

"I will try to respect my promise in time, believe me. " the A feminine voice replied

"I know you will but his changing as became a threat for our world. If you don't meet her before the end of the games, you will have the same consequence that Leo barely escaped. " The servant growled with a low voice. "I'll see you later Lady White. " He continued, returning to his usual cheery self.

**Lucy's POV:**

"DUCK" Sting yelled as he threw his lance of light at the place where my head was a moment ago. The weapon continued his way, only to get stuck in the heart of one of Rogue's alive shadows.

"YOUR TURN BLONDIE" screamed the God slayer.

I tried to calm myself as I tried bringing the blood (that of course was out of everyone's body)in the room together. I formed multiple daggers and opened my eye soon enough to see the magical body head on me. I threw 3 small blades at him and to be sure he was finished, I lightly shook Weissologia's key chanting; I open thee, gate of the Holy Dragon, Weissologia, weapon form! And instead of a dragon like a normal gate opening, a huge blade made of pure light appeared in my hand.

"HOLY RAY" I screamed as an unbearable brightness pierced his head.

"YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK EVERYONE" Rogue yelled as the fake mages dissolved in the shadows of the room. We were at the beginning of the second week of the training and I already mastered a technique that Rogue's dad said was used in the time of the first dragons. I already met Adamas yesterday and I was really proud to represent such a magnificent dragon.

The dark haired dragon slayer came to me, Gatorades to everyone.

"Excellent work today Lucy. The way you used Sting's magic was incredible. "

I blushed at my crushes praise, trying to think about other things than the way he wore his hair pushed back in a small ponytail (which was REALLY SEXY).

"Hum, so, Orga, Sting and me lost a bet to Minerva so we have to give her, Yukino and you a massage. I think it's a great idea to relax since the training I hard on everyone but don't feel forced or anything! " He continued.

"A massage? It sounds really great to me! When ?"

"Well sorry for telling you just now but maybe in a couple hours. We'll go in steam baths afterwards. "

"It sounds perfect to me Rogue! I'll be in my room in two hours, waiting for you. "

_Oh shit, I made it sound like a date!_

Before he could see my blush I gracefully jumped off the window landing on a cat like position **(you'll look how cat fall)**. I sprinted to the clear part of the forest where I invoked the dragons.

Arrived there, I drank the rest of the bottle and took my new set of keys. Instead of my leather pouch the guys saved some money to buy me a space, like where Erza stored her armors. I just had to think about the key I wanted to use and it was the one that appeared in my hand when I put it in the small space. My comrades said that it was a welcome-in-Sabertooth gift.

_When I think about it now, they are better comrades that the Fairy tail ever was. Except for my fairy friends, without them I don't think I would be standing here now._

I pulled out the key made of red steel and said the usual Gate opening: "I open thee, Gate of the fire Dragon, Igneel! "

(I won't describe him because you can go look at pictures on fairy tail's wiki or Google).

When the magnificent creature was completely exposed, I couldn't help it but to smile sadly and let tears stream down my face.

_I know it's not his fault but he just makes me think of Natsu before he changed._

"Hey Igneel! "I greeted, whipping away my tears

"I am happy to see you Lucy! "He cheerfully responded. "But I'll be even happier if I could teach Natsu a lesson that will scare him forever. In the two ways. " He angrily replied.

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT 2 DAYS SORRY. Anyway, MASSIVE thanks to anyone who review, added to favorites, etc., I really appreciate. See ya next time**


End file.
